Il n'y a pas de rêves, dans ce cas qu'es tu ?
by Sehaltiel l'Eternel
Summary: La vie d'une jeune Soldier, Heaven, qui cherchera à comprendre son passé tout en en créeant son futur et faire d'un simple sentiment toute l'aventure d'une vie avec LE seul homme : Sephiroth.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce premier chapitre. D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi * sigh *_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core_

**Note 1 :** _Je mets des mots volontairement en anglais tels que SOLDIER ou SHINRA COMPAGNY ou encore 1ST CLASS pour la bonne raison que je trouve ses mots superbes en anglais 8D alors soyez gentils, m'en voulez pas trop =D_

**Note 2 :** _Je ne développe que ma vision de l'histoire car comme je l'ai précisé au départ, il ne s'agit que de rêvasseries mises sur papier ou ordinateur " alors ne vous étonnez pas si certains personnages n'apparaissent que pour être mentionnés _-"

**Note 3 :** _C'est la première fois que je poste une fiction alors j'ai un peu voir beaucoup peur car jusqu'à présent une seule amie lisait mes fics, et encore c'était celles que j'écrivais pour elle. Et même si elle m'a assuré et m'assure encore aujourd'hui que c'est pas mal ce que j'écris je reste sceptique. Les rêves ne sont pas faits pour être racontés mais pour être vécus alors c'est dur de mettre tout ce qu'on imagine avec des mots!_

**Chapter I - La fin et le renouveau**

_Je m'appelle Akira Steel et je suis, enfin j'étais plutôt, Soldier 1st Class à la Shinra Compagny. _

_Je pourrais vous raconter mon histoire, mais elle n'a rien de particulier. Une vie banale ponctuée par l'absence d'un père, par une mère emportée par la maladie et deux frères décédés à la guerre. Je suis donc entrée très tôt dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler les ordres, ou plus communément l'armée. _

_Je ne regrette pas mon village, je suis originaire de Gongaga, car les souvenirs finissent par mourir avec le temps. _

_Voilà ce qui pourrait la résumer, ma vie, en quelques phrases._

_Alors que celle de ma protégée est beaucoup plus…intéressante ? _

_Oui, c'est de ma protégée que je veux vous parler, Heaven Emptiness. J'ai toujours su qu'elle deviendrait une personne exceptionnelle. _

_Dès le moment où je l'ai rencontré, alors que sa vie venait de basculer et qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune adolescente…_

« - Heaven ! Otousan te demande ! »

Perchée sur l'une des branches du cerisier familial, l'adolescente observa son frère au pied de l'arbre.

« - Il t'a dit ce qu'il voulait ? »

Ryûki hocha négativement la tête et poursuivit :

« - Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, ca avait l'air urgent. »

Agacée, Heaven referma sèchement le livre qu'elle lisait, puis le rangea avec soin dans sa sacoche. Il fallait toujours se dépêcher avec père. Il ne prenait jamais le temps comme mère. La jeune fille attrapa une branche à sa portée, puis redescendit avec souplesse pour atterrir accroupie aux pieds de son jumeau.

Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et avait croisé ses bras pour adopter une attitude de reproche.

« - Tu as encore piqué un livre dans la bibliothèque d'otousan.

- Il ne remarquera rien, je l'aurais rendu avant qu'il s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

- Tu ne devrais pas,'Ven.

- Ne va pas cafter surtout ! »

L'aîné s'empourpra et s'insurgea violemment :

« - Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais rien. »

Heaven sourit alors, ce qui calma son frère, puis elle planta un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant :

« - Mais non bêta, je sais très bien que tu ne diras rien. »

Puis elle s'enfuit en direction de la maison en riant, alors que son frère brandissait son poing vers elle dans un geste vengeur.

« - Okaasan ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Où sont otousan et Ryûki ?

- Ton père voulait parler très tôt à ton frère.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais passer du temps avec lui ?

- Il te manque à ce point ?

- Enormément.

- Je verrais ca avec ton père dans ce cas. »

Heaven termina de déjeuner, plongée dans ses pensées, pendant que sa mère lui tournait le dos, finissant la vaisselle. A leur treizième anniversaire en octobre, les jumeaux avaient été séparés par leurs parents, afin de recevoir une éducation différente. Cela faisait maintenant un an et six mois qu'Heaven n'avait pas partagé autre chose que des repas avec son jumeau. Et tout lui manquait. La complicité, les chamailleries, tout de son frère lui manquait, jusqu'à son visage si semblable au sien mais en version masculine.

« - Heaven ? Tu veux bien finir de t'occuper de la serre ce matin ? Je voudrais que l'on plante les bulbes de tulipes cette après-midi. »

L'adolescente acquiesça, débarrassa sa table avant d'embrasser furtivement sa mère et de se diriger vers la serre familiale, à une centaine de mètres de la maison.

Elle aimait l'atmosphère de la serre. Cela sentait la terre, les fleurs et l'eau. Des parfums qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis son tout jeune âge, lorsqu'Arya, sa mère, l'amenait ici pour lui faire découvrir la nature. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne savait mieux s'occuper des plantes. Elle avait un don pour ca. Pour elle, chaque fleur, chaque plante était une entité à part que l'on se devait de respecter et de s'occuper soigneusement.

Quand Heaven eut cinq ans, sa mère avait posé dans sa paume, un bourgeon de rosier.

Elle lui avait alors confié en souriant que si la petite fille s'occupait bien ce cette plante, elle deviendrait une aussi belle fleur que sa fille.

« - Si tu la soignes comme je m'occupe de toi, elle grandira aussi vite et tu pourras contempler pendant longtemps sa beauté. »

Heaven avait alors prit très au sérieux sa mission, et aujourd'hui, la serre possédait un magnifique rosier couleur perle noire. C'était un très beau rouge sombre qui diffusait une odeur délicieuse.

Plongée dans ses activités, absorbée par ses souvenirs, elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Pourtant elle aurait dû.

Quand elle entendit les cris du voisinage, Heaven posa le sécateur qu'elle tenait à la main, et sortit de la serre.

Pour en rester ébahie d'horreur. Sa maison était en proie aux flammes. Des flammes violentes, brûlantes, qui léchaient chacun des murs de la bâtisse. D'abord tétanisée, l'adolescente se ressaisit et se mit alors à courir en direction de chez elle, suivit de loin par des voisins apportant de l'eau et des couvertures.

Quand elle arriva, un homme essaya de lui barrer le passage. Elle l'évita sans difficultés et s'approcha de la maison dévorée. Mettant un bras devant son visage pour se protéger de la chaleur, elle appela ses parents et son jumeau, toussant, crachant alors que des cendres s'insinuaient dans ses narines et lui brûlaient la gorge.

Une vitre explosa, Heaven évita d'un bond les éclats en se déplaçant sur le côté.

« - OTOUSAN ! OKAASAN ! RYUKIIIIIII ! »

Elle n'entendait aucune réponse, seul le craquement des poutres lui répondit. Affolée, elle ne se découragea pas pour autant et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, celle-ci encore épargnée, et tenta de l'ouvrir en donnant des coups de pieds dedans. En vain. Suffocant, elle voulut poursuivre, mais deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et l'éloignèrent de la maison. Elle voulut protester, se débattre, mais une quinte de toux la prit subitement, et elle manqua d'oxygène.

Privée de son souffle vital, les images devinrent floues, les hurlements se turent et Heaven sombra dans le coma, en ayant pour dernière vision, sa maison ravagée et s'écroulant sous la violence de l'incendie.

La brise légère de juin soufflait sur les ruines de ce qui avait été un jour sa maison.

Debout, impassible et le regard fixe, Heaven contemplait ce qui n'était plus que cendres et débris.

Deux mois après le drame qui avait emporté sa famille, elle avait trouvé refuge chez des voisins généreux qui prenaient soin d'elle comme de leur fille. Elle avait été très malade et alitée pendant plusieurs semaines en partie à cause de son intoxication, mais aussi à cause des légères brûlures qu'elle avait sur les bras. Et aujourd'hui n'était que la première fois qu'elle revenait sur les lieux. Heaven s'avança alors dans le terrain, ses pas crissant sur les restes de poutres ou de pans de murs. Rien, rien n'avait été épargné, à part la serre. Même le cerisier n'était plus qu'un tronc d'arbre calciné.

Il n'y aurait plus d'entraînements avec son père, plus d'apprentissage avec sa mère, plus de sourires ou de rires, plus de chamailleries et de complicité avec son frère, plus d'affection et de tendresse, plus d'odeurs si familières comme le parfum au muguet que sa mère portait. Cette senteur si particulière qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. Plus rien. Juste le néant.

Un bruit de verre écrasé attira son attention et la jeune fille baissa les yeux pour tomber sur un cadre photo épargné miraculeusement. Elle se baissa, le ramassa et le contempla. La photo de famille du jour de l'an. Un jour comme beaucoup d'autres pendant ses années où elle pensait que son bonheur grandirait avec elle.

Une larme s'écrasa sur le verre brisé, puis une autre la rejoignit, et encore une autre.

Heaven se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis l'incendie. Pas une fois elle n'avait pleuré. A l'enterrement elle s'était enfermé dans son mutisme, gardant au plus profond d'elle-même sa peine. Mais là, là tout jaillissait, ses sentiments fissuraient sa coquille et la submergeaient.

Les sanglots s'estompèrent, Heaven avait du mal à respirer, elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle ne sentit même pas ses genoux heurter le sol. Sa vue se brouillait sous le flot de ses larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'un humain pouvait contenir autant d'eau en lui.

Mal, elle avait mal, si mal. De la colère se mélangeait à cela. Elle en voulait au monde entier et surtout au responsable de cette horreur. Tout bouillonnait en elle, un flot de sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ou qu'elle avait toujours su garder pour elle. Elle serra contre elle la photo, son cœur hurlant à sa place. On l'avait amputé, oui on lui avait arraché cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle ne retrouverait pas.

Et puis soudain, une main vint se poser en douceur sur son épaule. Heaven ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais cette présence l'apaisa et la fit se calmer. Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le visage d'une jeune femme qui la regardait avec un sourire triste. Elle avait des yeux bleus, pétillants de vitalité, une masse de cheveux longs et bouclés couleurs or, sertis de mèches blanches qui encadraient son visage à la peau laiteuse.

Heaven la prit pour une ange. Ce ne fut qu'en remarquant sa tenue et ses armes accrochées à sa ceinture qu'elle compris qu'elle avait une soldier devant elle.

Heaven se releva alors péniblement, essuyant le reste de ses larmes sur sa manche.

« - Qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu au village.

- Je m'appelle Akira Steel, et je viens de Midgar.

- Vous êtes une Soldier ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée jeune fille. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Heaven Emptiness.

- C'est un joli prénom. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Heaven. »

Akira lui tendit une main qu'Heaven serra machinalement.

« - Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici, si vous êtes de Midgar ? Vous êtes en mission ?

- Tu es très curieuse pour ton âge… Mais comme tu me plais, je veux bien te répondre. »

La jeune femme se pencha et lui murmura :

« - J'ai pris un jour de congé sans prévenir, alors je suis venue me réfugier ici. »

Puis elle lui adressa un sourire plein de malice, avant de regarder derrière Heaven.

« - Tu pleurais quand je suis arrivée… Tu habitais ici ? »

Le visage d'Heaven se rembrunit mais elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« - Que c'est-il passé ? »

L'adolescente n'aimait pas quand des étrangers lui posaient la question. Pourtant elle se sentait en confiance avec la jeune femme. Elle se confia donc à elle, en remarquant que ca lui faisait du bien de parler, beaucoup de bien même, comme si un énorme poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur s'envolait, emporté par la sympathie d'Akira.

Cette dernière hocha la tête quand Heaven eut fini son récit.

« - Je suis désolée pour toi. Cela a dû être très dur, et même encore aujourd'hui … Mais que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Heaven haussa les épaules et répondit :

« - A vrai dire je ne sais pas. Mes voisins prennent soin de moi mais je ne veux pas rester indéfiniment une charge pour eux.

- Tu es allée à l'école ?

- Mes parents se chargeaient de notre instruction.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Arts martiaux, apprentissage de la lecture et de l'écriture, du déchiffrement et du maniement des armes entre autres. »

Akira écarquilla alors les yeux : mais d'où sortait cette famille ? En treize années, la gamine avait sûrement plus appris au contact de ses parents que les 3d Class en une année auprès de mentors !

La jeune femme observa alors Heaven devant elle : grande pour son âge, élancée, les cheveux bruns coupés en un carré régulier, les yeux d'un noir de jais, la peau légèrement hâlée, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle fille de son âge et pourtant …

Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de la Soldier…

Pourquoi ne pas en faire son élève ? Privée de repères, elle avait besoin de recouvrer un rythme de vie stable. De plus, la Shinra la pressait pour qu'elle forme un 3d Class depuis quelques temps déjà. Et surtout, Akira pensait que ca serait du gâchis de la laisser perdre tous ses acquis. Elle avait un potentiel, et Akira voulait le développer.

« - Heaven… Que dirais-tu de partir avec moi ? »

Deux jours plus tard, Heaven s'embarquait pour Midgar avec Akira.

La jeune femme n'avait eu aucun problème à convaincre les voisins de l'adolescente de lui laisser la tutelle de cette dernière, en leur proposant un dédommagement financier. Heaven ne réalisait pas, Akira était revenue pour elle. Et pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, elle avait l'impression d'être autre chose qu'une orpheline aux yeux d'une grande personne. Alors ce fut sans un regard en arrière qu'elle suivit celle qu'elle désignerait désormais comme étant sa mentor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce premier et deuxième chapitre. D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule principalement dans l'univers de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core._

**Note 1 :** _Je mets des mots volontairement en anglais tels que SOLDIER ou SHINRA COMPAGNY ou encore 1ST CLASS pour la bonne raison que je trouve ses mots superbes en anglais 8D alors soyez gentils, m'en voulez pas trop =D_

**Note 2 :** _Je ne développe que ma vision de l'histoire car comme je l'ai précisé au départ, il ne s'agit que de rêvasseries mises sur papier ou ordinateur, alors ne vous étonnez pas si certains personnages n'apparaissent que pour être mentionnés._

**Note 3 :** _C'est la première fois que je poste une fiction alors j'ai un peu voir beaucoup peur car jusqu'à présent une seule amie lisait mes fics, et encore c'était celles que j'écrivais pour elle. Et même si elle m'a assuré et m'assure encore aujourd'hui que c'est pas mal ce que j'écris je reste sceptique. Les rêves ne sont pas faits pour être racontés mais pour être vécus alors c'est dur de mettre tout ce qu'on imagine avec des mots!_

**Note 4 : **_Ah oui et il s'agit aussi de ma première fic =)_

**Chers reviewers :**

_Yukiakari : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton encouragement =) _

_Il est vrai que j'essaye de décrire au maximum mes fictions pour que chacun puisse entrevoir, à défaut de voir, ce que j'imagine._

_Et oui, elle a souvent de bonnes idées cette amie ;)_

_SweetheartSlavery : Ouiiiii Envy a vaincu ! Et oui je te connais ma chère, et puis tu réussis toujours à me faire devenir de plus en plus une geek même si je suis loin de te rattraper !_

_Et oui je vais essayer de m'y tenir si j'ai le temps et surtout si la fic plaît ;)_

_Quant à toi, tu vois que tu t'es pas faite allumer 8D et j'ai hâte de savoir la fin de ta fiction !_

_En tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage pour dimanche ! Let's rock !_

_Jyuune-chan : Merci beaucoup ! *rougis* je suis contente de voir que ce début te plaît ! Je vais tâcher par la suite de poster plus régulièrement pour pas te laisser attendre ! Par contre je préviens, le démarrage est un peu long mais faut bien planter le décor comme on dit !_

**Chapitre II - Ce que tu caches au fond de toi**

_Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que les choses démarrèrent réellement pour Heaven. _

_Je venais sans le savoir, de lui proposer la chance de sa vie. Elle ne se confiait pas beaucoup au départ, même si elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Je faisais tout pour l'empêcher de penser à ce qui avait été et qui n'était plus, les regrets ne sont que des épines qui empêchent d'avancer. Il fallait qu'elle se défasse de ce qu'elle avait vécu pour pouvoir vivre pleinement ce qui allait arriver._

_Mais de nouveau, quand Heaven eut seize ans, le passé refit surface malgré elle et me fit penser de nouveau à la singularité de sa famille. _

_Mais quel secret avaient-ils gardé si précieusement ? Que n'avaient-ils pas dit à Heaven ?_

« - AKIRAAAAA ! »

La soldier sursauta en entendant Heaven hurler dans la salle de bains. Assise confortablement dans son fauteuil, un livre entre les mains, la jeune femme reposa tout pour se précipiter à l'étage.

Heaven venait de terminer son entraînement quotidien que lui avait imposé sa mentor depuis son arrivée à Midgar, bien qu'elles soient en permission aujourd'hui.

Et il y a un mois jour pour jour, elles avaient fêté les seize ans de l'adolescente.

Akira déboula dans la salle d'eau en s'écriant :

« - Qui y'a-t-il Heaven ? »

La jeune fille lui tournait le dos et tremblait, son corps secoué de sursauts incontrôlables.

« - Heaven ! » s'exclama la mentor en la tournant vers elle en la saisissant par l'épaule.

Pour rester figée de surprise.

Heaven portait un débardeur et un pantalon en coton trempés de sueur, jusque là rien de surprenant, si ce n'était ce qui recouvrait ses bras. Sa peau était marquée par des glyphes s'étirant du poignet jusqu'à la pliure du coude. Des glyphes au tracé très fin et à la couleur argentée.

« - Gaïa toute puissante… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ca ?

- Akira … Il y a… Il y a autre chose… » balbutia l'adolescente.

Heaven releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de sa mentor. Cette dernière resta stupéfaite un moment, puis elle vint caresser sa joue.

« - Quand as-tu remarqué cela ?

- Il y a quelques minutes.. Je ne les avais pas pendant l'entraînement… »

Akira restait ébahie. Les beaux yeux noirs de sa protégée étaient devenus argentés comme les écritures sur ses bras. Pas la moindre étincelle de noir. Gris argenté, tout simplement.

Akira se ressaisit alors. Il fallait qu'elle l'emmène à la Shinra pour lui faire passer des examens rapidement.

Elle ignorait d'où cela provenait. Puis elle eut un frisson qui lui parcourut le corps entier. Cette même impression, celle que sa famille cachait bien son jeu quand elle l'avait rencontré il y a trois ans, refit surface.

Troublée par l'air sérieux de sa mentor, Heaven s'inquiéta.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ? Je suis malade ? C'est quoi ca ? C'est grave ? Est-ce que ca va partir ? »

Akira prit le visage de sa protégée et murmura :

« - Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. On va te faire passer des examens et ils trouveront ce que tu as, mais calme toi ma grande. Ne te laisse pas allez, d'accord ? Fais ca pour moi. »

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement et enlaça sa mentor. Cette dernière répondit à son étreinte, puis elle lui conseilla de prendre sa douche.

Akira redescendit alors et attendit d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler pour téléphoner.

« - Soldier 1st Class Akira Steel. Je voudrais qu'Heaven passe une batterie d'examens dès demain si possible. Oui. Transformation génétique je dirais, mais je veux en être sûre. Et si vous avez les résultats, dites lui n'importe quoi pour la rassurer, sauf la vérité. Je en veux pas qu'elle sache. Entendu. Merci. »

La jeune femme raccrocha et réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se décider. Il fallait qu'elle enquête, mais sans que le boss ne s'en rende compte.

Elle composa de nouveau un numéro et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

« - Oui, c'est moi. Dis, tu as toujours accès aux fichiers secrets de la Compagnie ? J'aurais besoin de les consulter dès demain si possible. Non ? Comment ca non ? Oublierais-tu que tu me dois un service depuis longtemps ? Ah je préfère ca. Très bien, je passerais quand Heaven sera à la section médicale. »

Akira raccrocha et resta pensive un moment. Des yeux argentés, des glyphes sur les avant-bras… Elle trouverait sûrement si la société avait déjà eu affaire à ca dans le passé.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit que l'on tirait sur son tee-shirt.. Elle se retourna et vit Heaven… normale.

« - Ca a disparu ?

- Oui, dès que je me suis calmée.

- Mmmh.. Je t'envoie quand même à la section médicale dès demain matin. En attendant, va ranger les armes que tu as utilisé pour ton entraînement, tu sais que je n'aime pas que ca traîne. »

Heaven hocha la tête affirmativement et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

Akira réfléchit encore quelques minutes avant d'aller préparer le repas. Heaven avait bien changé depuis son départ de Nibelheim. Elle avait mûri et ne parlait plus que de sa famille qu'en de rares occasions, comme le jour de leur décès, le seul jour qu'Akira lui donnait pour aller se recueillir sur les lieux. Elle n'était pas insensible, mais pour elle, rien ne valait l'enterrement de tout ce qui affaiblissait l'être humain. C'est aussi ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même avec elle. Une fois la surprise passée, elle ne voulait pas la laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort. Se relever et se battre, toujours plus, pour qu'un jour ca soit elle qui nargue les évènements de la vie.

Consciente de l'éducation particulière qu'elle avait reçu depuis son plus jeune âge, Akira avait repris le savoir et les acquis de la jeune fille tout en les élargissant.

Heaven mémorisait facilement, rien ne la rebutait, ce qui faisait d'elle aussi une jeune fille acharnée et têtue. Akira privilégiait donc la pratique à la théorie. Elle l'a faisait manipuler toutes les armes, même si Heaven marquait déjà une préférence pour les armes blanches. La journée, elle l'emmenait à la Shinra et la faisait s'entraîner à la Training Room, parfois jusqu'au sang. Mais l'adolescente était une battante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu plier.

Akira sourit à cette pensée…

_On pourrait la briser, mais jamais la faire plier. _

Et elle trouvait que cela lui allait bien comme « devise ».

Heaven regardait les médecins s'affairer autour d'elle.

Prise de sang, prélèvement de peau, test d'effort, examens complémentaires, Akira n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle passerait sa matinée à la section médicale. Mais depuis la veille, les étranges phénomènes n'étaient pas réapparus.

« - C'était la première fois que ca arrivait ?

- Oui.

- Des antécédents dans la famille ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Seize ans. »

Franchement qu'importait son âge. Pour Heaven, ses questions prouvaient bien qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle. Ou au contraire qu'ils en savaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient le dire.

« - Vous pouvez partir, les résultats vous parviendront dans le courant de la semaine. »

Acquiesçant silencieusement, la jeune fille sorti de la salle, récupéra ses affaires et s'éloigna rapidement : elle n'aimait pas cet endroit.

« - C'est une plaisanterie ?

- A croire que non Akira, vous le voyez par vous-même.

- Mais cette enfant ne peut pas ? Il, il n'a pas pu… C'est de la folie !

- Vous avez demandé des réponses, les voici.

- Tu aurais pu prendre des pinces pour me l'annoncer quand même Heidegger !

- Et qui m'a forcé la main hier soir au téléphone hein ? Tu ne devrais même pas voir ca. »

Le directeur du département de la sécurité coupa alors l'ordinateur utilisé par la jeune femme.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Akira recula sa chaise, se leva sans un mot et partit sans le saluer.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Heaven au plus vite, lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de découvrir sur elle. La tête lui tournait par les nombreuses informations dont elle venait de prendre connaissance. Accélérant le pas, elle allait gagner l'ascenseur, quand elle vit Lazard Deusericus, le directeur du SOLDIER arriver devant elle. Et quand elle s'aperçut qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle sut que ca n'était pas bon pour elle.

« - Akira ! Te voici enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, les 3d Class m'ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu de la journée. »

Appuyée contre un mur du hall d'entrée, Heaven avait attendu sa mentor un moment, cachant mal son impatience.

« - Hmm, oui excuse moi, mais Mr Deusericus voulait me voir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as une nouvelle mission ? »

Heaven n'était pas sans savoir qui cet homme était. A son âge, elle connaissait déjà tous les membres de la Shinra, même si Akira ne lui en avait présenté aucun.

« - _Une nouvelle mission ? On peut dire ca oui…_ » pensa-t-elle en se remémorant son entrevue avec Lazard.

Heaven la fixa de ses beaux yeux noirs sans ciller. Pour éviter qu'elle ne se pose trop de questions, Akira lui parla de la dernière chose dont lui avait fait part son directeur :

« - Oui, une nouvelle mission, et tu as le droit de m'accompagner cette fois-ci Heaven. Et si tu te plais dans ce que nous faisons, tu as même le droit d'entrer en 3d Class, quand tu le souhaiteras. »

Heaven resta muette de surprise. Le Soldier. Une mission. Enfin un fil à suivre.

« - Mais pour cela, il va falloir que l'on rentre, et que tu me dises quelles armes tu veux. Un choix pour un objet qui t'accompagnera longtemps dans ta vie.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais déjà ce que je veux Akira. »

L'adolescente lui sourit et poursuivit :

« - Je voudrais les saï. J'ai déjà leur noms en tête.

- Tu y réfléchis depuis longtemps alors ?

- Oui ! »

De retour à l'appartement, Heaven se vit offrir deux saï en argent par sa mentor, qu'elle prénomma Evil & Hell.

Akira ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'elle avait facilement trouvé un équilibre avec ses armes. Une dans chaque main, pour ne pas être déséquilibrée. Pour ne pas être le funambule qui rate son numéro. Et puis, les saï étaient aussi ses armes à elle. Alors elle comprenait que trop bien quelle sensation ressentait l'adolescente en s'entraînant avec.

« - Très bien Heaven, demain tu feras ton entrée dans le monde. Alors sois prête. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce chapitre et les précédents. D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule principalement dans l'univers de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core._

**Note 1 :** _Je mets des mots volontairement en anglais tels que SOLDIER ou SHINRA COMPAGNY ou encore 1ST CLASS pour la bonne raison que je trouve ses mots superbes en anglais 8D alors soyez gentils, m'en voulez pas trop =D_

**Note 2 :** _Je ne développe que ma vision de l'histoire car comme je l'ai précisé au départ, il ne s'agit que de rêvasseries mises sur papier ou ordinateur, alors ne vous étonnez pas si certains personnages n'apparaissent que pour être mentionnés._

**Note 3 :** _C'est la première fois que je poste une fiction alors j'ai un peu voir beaucoup peur car jusqu'à présent une seule amie lisait mes fics, et encore c'était celles que j'écrivais pour elle. Et même si elle m'a assuré et m'assure encore aujourd'hui que c'est pas mal ce que j'écris je reste sceptique. Les rêves ne sont pas faits pour être racontés mais pour être vécus alors c'est dur de mettre tout ce qu'on imagine avec des mots!_

**Note 4 : **_Ah oui et il s'agit aussi de ma première fic =)_

_

* * *

_

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Jyuune-chan **__: Héhéhé, ca me fait sourire que tu fasses allusion à Jenova =) pour la seule et unique raison que … Nan je dirais pas, je laisse cogiter les méninges un peu ! Et puis petite, petite, c'est quand même une adolescente xD_

_Ne t'en fais pas si tu arrives pas à finir le jeu ! Je vais te faire une confidence : je n'y ai jamais joué *rigole* je me suis juste contentée de regarder une amie très douée ;)_

_Et oui les Saï ! Je trouve ses armes fascinantes, à vrai dire j'adore toutes celles qui sont en « double » comme les tonfas ou les nunchakus._

_Et bien tant mieux si cela avance assez vite à ton goût ! Je suis contente, mais je veux tellement que tout soit parfait *pas chiante* alors surtout n'hésite pas non plus si tu vois quelques défauts ou quelques remarques négatives à me faire ! La critique fait elle aussi avancer !_

_**Yukiakari **__: Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! C'est pas facile de savoir si ca va plaire, après tout on peut aimer l'histoire mais pas le style ;)_

_Ah ah ! Ces marques, ces marques je vais voir si je vais vous faire patienter un peu pour pas tout dévoiler tout de suite ! =D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre II - On les appelle le gratin de la Shinra**

_Une année c'était écoulée depuis l'entrée d'Heaven dans un monde loin d'être idéal et bourré d'illusions. Ses étranges « symptômes » comme je les appelais à l'époque, n'étaient réapparus que rarement, même s'ils continuaient d'inquiéter Heaven. Cependant elle avait appris à vivre avec, comme elle avait appris à devenir une autre. Je m'en voulais intérieurement de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. Mais mes employeurs me tenaient au silence._

_Ses dix-sept ans fêtés en octobre, Heaven réussit à entrer en 3d Class au mois de janvier suivant, sans avoir à user de mon appui. Elle était tout simplement : bluffante. Lazard était heureux et « Shinra Père » (comme je le surnommais) aussi : un nouvel élément jeune et prometteur travaillait pour eux. _

_La première mission effectuée ne s'était pas si mal passée que ca, elle était juste un peu maladroite, mais ca c'était toujours pareil quand on débutait dans un domaine. Ce même mois, je décidais de lui faire rencontrer quelques Soldiers éminents de la Shinra Electric Compagny lors d'une soirée pour la détendre un peu, après une deuxième mission plus périlleuse au cours de laquelle j'avais dû intervenir plusieurs fois pour la sortir d'un mauvais pas. Après tout on ne pouvait pas vivre que dans le boulot et, j'avais honte de l'avouer, je l'avais toujours défendu d'approcher les autres, ne faisant ainsi que de moi sa référence._Akira l'avait traînée ici, dans ce bar, pour rencontrer les autres membres du Soldier. Après une deuxième mission désastreuse, elle pensait ainsi peut-être lui remonter le moral. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas être irréprochable dès le départ. La vie de Soldier c'était pas de la tarte.

* * *

« - Comme ca tu leur montreras que tu n'es pas une sauvage » s'était justifiée sa mentor.

Une excuse comme une autre, mais comme d'habitude, sans la moindre protestation, Heaven s'était laissée emmener. Angeal avait organisé cette rencontre. Et même si c'était juste dans l'intention de comparer son élève, Zack Fair, à celui ou plutôt celle, de son meilleur ami Genesis, il les avait tous conviés.

Tous, ainsi que le général Sephiroth. Remarque, celui-ci apparaissait rarement en autre compagnie que celle de ses meilleurs amis. Heaven avait entendu parler de lui comme tout Soldier qui se respecte. Le héros de la Shinra, imbattable, une stature à tout épreuve, un physique de rêve … Patatai patata, elle en avait entendu des choses sur lui de la part de groupies. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait rencontré. D'autres auraient sûrement tué pour être à sa place.

Mais sa mentor ne partageait pas le même avis.

« - Ecoute moi bien Heaven. Je t'interdis formellement de nouer le contact avec Sephiroth.

- Et c'est de cette façon que tu veux que je me montre moins sauvage ?

- … Ne discute pas. Cet homme, personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il pensait réellement. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes à ton tour dans ses filets.

- Ok, ok j'ai compris …

- Bien. »

Une fois arrivées dans le bar, un petit boui-boui sympathique appelé « Le Phoenix », fréquenté par un bon nombre de midgariens et de membres de la Shinra, elle avait été dévisagée un instant par un jeune homme brun de son âge, aux yeux bleus pétillants de vitalité, habillé de la même façon qu'un homme assis un peu plus loin, sûrement Zack Fair. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un.

Puis ce fut le tour des autres membres du Soldier. Heaven se présenta, aux côtés de sa mentor qui lui désigna le nom de chaque membre du trio à grande vitesse. Angeal Hewley, assis à l'extrême gauche du canapé, salua sa mentor puis fixa Heaven, comme s'il voulait graver ses traits dans sa mémoire , Genesis Rhapsodos, affalé à sa droite, avait la tête négligemment rejetée en arrière. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil puis reporta son attention sur son verre. Et enfin elle croisa le regard de Sephiroth. Elle y perçut un éclat de couleur verte dans le gris-bleuté de ses yeux. Des orbes magnifiques, envoûtantes. Un personnage plein de charme et de prestance, elle comprenait pourquoi Akira l'avait prévenu !

Il la salua d'un signe de tête, ne la quittant pas des yeux, avant qu'Akira n'intervienne discrètement en demandant à sa protégée d'aller lui chercher à boire.

* * *

Avalant une gorgée de son martini, Sephiroth ne quittait pas Heaven des yeux.

Il avait déjà vu ses yeux quelque part … Un vague souvenir flottait dans sa tête mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un regard brun comme celui-ci, banal et unique à la fois, mais où avait-il déjà vu ca bon sang ?

Il sentit le regard bleu électrique d'Akira peser sur lui. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas le souffrir. Cette jeune Soldier avait les idées bien arrêtées et qui sait ce qu'elle avait enseigné à sa protégée. Il reporta alors son attention sur la jeune fille.

Heaven lui plaisait. Elle avait quelque chose en plus dans son attitude que toutes ses filles hystériques qu'il croisait. Un mélange de froideur et de curiosité qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher.

Elle ne l'irritait pas comme le pouvait souvent la présence des autres. Il la regarda, appuyée négligemment au bar, attendant la commande qu'elle avait passé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle portait un pantalon et une veste à col mao en cuir gris foncé, des rangers dans les même tons, ainsi qu'un haut, sûrement un bustier, de couleur « vieux rose ».

Un jeune homme profita de l'occasion pour se rapprocher d'elle et entamer la conversation. Heaven se contenta de lever une main vers lui pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Mais loin de se décourager, l'homme ignora son geste et posa sa main sur son épaule.

A en juger par le raidissement que venait d'avoir Heaven, elle n'appréciait sûrement pas.

Sephiroth porta de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres, un sourire sur celles-ci, en pensant que dans quelques minutes il y aurait sûrement du spectacle. Tant mieux. Au moins quelque chose pour mouvementer cette soirée insipide à laquelle il avait été traîné.

Amusé, il vit la jeune femme enlever la main de son interlocuteur de son épaule avant de lui tordre le bras et de le plaquer contre le bar. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura quelque chose que l'homme acquiesça en silence. Puis elle le lâcha alors que son interlocuteur massait son bras endolori en la regardant méchamment, gêné d'avoir été humilié en public par une _femme_. Elle allait prendre les boissons enfin arrivées quand il se jeta sur elle pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

_Les hommes et leur fierté_.

Mais Heaven, par ses réflexes, l'évita sans le moindre souci et lui envoya un coup de pied bien placé dans l'estomac. L'homme s'envola en hurlant avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol, à quelques pas de la table des Soldiers. Ses derniers regardaient la scène ahuris, leur verre à la main, les yeux écarquillés, avant qu'ils ne tournent lentement la tête vers Akira qui, elle, affichait une mine blasée, l'air de dire « Et voilà elle recommence. » ; ainsi que Sephiroth qui observait tout cela avec un intérêt grandissant pour la jeune femme.

Cette dernière se rapprocha de l'homme allongé sur le dos et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste. Elle était jeune mais elle possédait déjà les talents et la force d'un futur soldier.

« - Je t'ai dit : barre toi il me semble. Si tu comprends pas, tu veux que je t'aide à en trouver la signification ? »

Le jeune homme étira ses lèvres en une injure qui finit d'agacer la jeune fille. D'un geste précis, elle l'envoya valdinguer contre la porte du bar ouverte, avant d'entendre le corps retomber sur ce qui devait être les poubelles à en juger le bruit métallique et clinquant qui leur parvint de la rue.

Esquissant une moue dédaigneuse, Heaven s'épousseta les mains, puis partit chercher les boissons et vint se rassoir autour du groupe. Elle servit sa mentor sans un mot avant de prendre place à ses côtés sur la banquette. Et comme su de rien était, la conversation reprit.

* * *

Sirotant lentement son Monaco, Heaven fit un tour rapide de la table pour observer un peu mieux le trio qui se tenait devant elle : Angeal, mentor de Zack Fair. Il semblait grand et possédait une musculature impressionnante. Sa peau était comme la sienne, légèrement halée; ses cheveux noirs étaient mi-longs et coiffés en arrière ; ses yeux couleurs lagon fixaient les gens sans ciller et il possédait une expression sévère collée sur le visage. Néanmoins, Heaven lui trouvait l'air sympathique.

Genesis qui se trouvait à ses côtés était d'un tout autre genre : plus fin, il possédait une peau laiteuse, des cheveux acajous raides et courts coiffés limite en bataille, une boucle d'oreille au lobe droit, et des yeux bleus. Mais malgré son air gentillet, doux et plus efféminé qu'Angeal, Heaven se méfia de lui. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Le genre de personne à vous écraser en prétextant la loi du plus fort sans avoir le moindre remords.

Et bien évidemment, elle finit par arriver à Sephiroth. Le général, les jambes croisées, regardait l'exubérant élève de son ami animer la conversation comme il le pouvait. Il semblait bâti sur le même modèle que Genesis, grand, fin mais possédant une force insoupçonnée ; ses longs cheveux argentés auraient rendu jalouses des centaines de femmes cherchant à avoir cette couleur unique et si particulière qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau laiteuse.

Se sentant observé, Sephiroth tourna la tête vers elle.

Le cœur d'Heaven fit un bond, ses yeux, cette nuance de gris bleuté et de vert dans la même pupille féline, cela la rendait toute chose. Le général lui adressa alors un sourire discret, mais Heaven détourna le regard, gênée et se concentra sur Zack.

Sephiroth sourit. Il avait surpris la jeune recrue en train de le détailler. Il la troublait donc… intéressant, il garderait cette info dans un coin de sa mémoire, tout comme il notait chacune des attitudes des gens qu'il rencontrait. Mais elle avait détourné les yeux, dommage, il aurait aimé la voir soutenir son regard.

La soirée se termina plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il réussit à arracher un au revoir à Akira quand celle-ci se leva suivit de son élève, ainsi qu'un sourire à Heaven. Pour le reste, il verrait bien, il était du genre à être patient …

Akira pestait sur le chemin du retour mais Heaven ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle se demandait plutôt quand est-ce qu'elle aurait la nouvelle occasion de les croiser, **eux **qu'on appelle le _gratin de la Shinra_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce chapitre et les précédents. D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule principalement dans l'univers de Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core._

**Note 1 :** _Je mets des mots volontairement en anglais tels que SOLDIER ou SHINRA COMPAGNY ou encore 1ST CLASS pour la bonne raison que je trouve ses mots superbes en anglais 8D alors soyez gentils, m'en voulez pas trop =D_

**Note 2 :** _Je ne développe que ma vision de l'histoire car comme je l'ai précisé au départ, il ne s'agit que de rêvasseries mises sur papier ou ordinateur, alors ne vous étonnez pas si certains personnages n'apparaissent que pour être mentionnés._

**Note 3 :** _C'est la première fois que je poste une fiction alors j'ai un peu voir beaucoup peur car jusqu'à présent une seule amie lisait mes fics, et encore c'était celles que j'écrivais pour elle. Et même si elle m'a assuré et m'assure encore aujourd'hui que c'est pas mal ce que j'écris je reste sceptique. Les rêves ne sont pas faits pour être racontés mais pour être vécus alors c'est dur de mettre tout ce qu'on imagine avec des mots!_

**Note 4 : **_Ah oui et il s'agit aussi de ma première fic =)_

**Note 5 : **_Je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent qui est un peu « brouillon » au niveau de la mise en page (mais j'apprends vite) ainsi que de l'erreur de chapitre, il s'agit bien du chapitre III et non pas II comme je l'ai marqué. Gomen !_

_

* * *

_**Chers reviewers :**

_**Jyuune-chan **__: Décidément, vous l'attendiez toutes cette rencontre avec Sephiroth ! Et bien voilà c'est fait ! L'histoire est lancée ! Merci pour ton compliment en tout cas ! Je sais pas si la fic est prometteuse, mais je fais de mon mieux !_

_Quant à Jenova … Jenova ? Jenova pas ? Le mystère reste entier et… s'épaissit même !_

_Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta lecture !_

_**Yukiakari **__: Héhéhé contente que tu ais aimé ce passage, tu verras, au fur et à mesure tu découvriras mieux de quelle façon j'ai imaginé « mon » Sephiroth et tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! En attendant, voilà la suite que tu as su demandé avec tant d'enthousiasme dans ta review ! Et merci à toi pour ta lecture de chacun de mes chapitres !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre IV : Un cœur qui bat**

_Heaven avait été marquée par la soirée au Phoenix. Elle avait besoin du contact des autres, une chose dont elle s'était jusque là passée à cause de mon comportement égoïste. J'avais essayé de lui inculquer le même comportement que moi, sans comprendre qu'Heaven était complètement différente de la Akira que je représentais. Ses années passées dans le repli lui avait forgé un caractère solide, mais qui cachait une fragilité qui ne demandait qu'à être exploitée : la solitude._

_Essayant de me rattraper, je m'arrangeais alors pour qu'elle se retrouve le plus possible avec les autres, partant en mission sans elle, assistant à des débriefings, moi qui avait pourtant horreur de ca. Je voulais à tout prix me rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, qu'elle trouve chez les autres un semblant de foyer. _

_Angeal, qui appréciait Heaven, avait même accepté de m'aider, ainsi que son élève Zack. Ils voulaient lui faire découvrir la joie et la chaleur de l'amitié, elle qui avait tant souffert de ce genre de blessures invisibles mais qui mettaient le plus de temps à cicatriser. _

_

* * *

_« - Je m'appelle Cloud Strife et toi ? »

Ca avait débuté comme ca entre eux.

Akira en mission, Heaven avait décidé de manger au réfectoire de la société. Un gros effort sur elle-même quand on savait que la Soldier ne parlait pas aux gens de son âge, préférant la solitude à la mauvaise compagnie. Et quand elle avait voulu prendre la dernière tarte à la framboise en guise de dessert, sa main avait heurté celle d'une autre personne qui avait eu la même intention qu'elle.

Heaven avait relevé la tête pour croiser un beau regard bleu et une masse de cheveux blonds d'où s'échappait une mèche rebelle. Le jeune homme à qui cela appartenait c'était excusé et avait rougi avant de lui dire de prendre le dessert restant, qu'il pouvait bien s'en passer. Il possédait l'uniforme des 3d Class, un visage de poupon et il ne devait pas avoir loin de son âge.

Un peu plus tard, une fois son plateau repas rempli, elle l'avait vu assis seul à une table, l'air attristé, alors que ses camarades mangeaient tous ensemble une table plus loin. Elle était restée une minute figée. La solitude ne l'effrayait pas, mais de voir ce jeune homme manger tout seul lui faisait mal. Alors, se surprenant elle-même, elle était partie s'asseoir en face de lui.

Etonné, Cloud avait relevé la tête de son assiette pour croiser le regard de la jeune fille de toute à l'heure. Elle lui sourit gentiment et il sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux : elle était la première à ne pas le juger à son apparence de gamin. Il décida alors d'engager la conversation, trop heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

« - Je m'appelle Cloud Strife, Soldier de 3d Class et toi ?

- Heaven Emptiness, Soldier de 3d Class aussi, et élève de la 1st Class Akira Steel. Enchantée de te connaître Cloud ! »

La conversation avait démarré sans problèmes, Heaven répondait volontiers à ses questions et il en était de même de lui.

Cloud apprit donc d'elle qu'elle était originaire de Nibelheim, comme lui, qu'elle vivait à Midgar depuis trois ans, qu'elle maniait les Saï et qu'elle adorait les framboises.

Elle partagea même avec lui le dessert convoité un peu plus tôt.

Ils venaient de finir leur repas quand Heaven vit arriver Zack Fair. Il repéra tout de suite le jeune Soldier blond et s'avança alors vers leur table. Tout sourire, il attrapa Cloud par les épaules et frotta son poing sur ses cheveux blonds.

« - Salut Cloudy ! Comment tu vas ?

- Raahh Zack ! Mais arrêteuuh ! »

Le blond cherchait à se dépatouiller tant bien que de mal de l'exubérant brun, offrant à Heaven une scène joyeuse et infantile, une _scène d'amis_…

Zack lâcha alors Cloud et aperçu enfin la jeune femme.

« - Ah mais je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec Heaven ! Salut Heav' ! »

Il leva la main vers elle dans un salut amical, auquel elle répondit par un signe de tête, tout en souriant, avant qu'il ne prenne une chaise et qu'il s'asseye à leur table.

De l'autre côté, les camarades de Cloud cherchaient à savoir comment le « hérisson blond » avait fait pour lier connaissance avec deux Soldiers, élèves d'éminents membres de la compagnie. Ils commencèrent à faire des remarques désobligeantes à son égard, assez fort pour être entendu du jeune homme. Cloud baissa alors la tête, rougissant de honte, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'Heaven leva alors les yeux vers eux et leur lança un regard acéré, tout en jouant avec son couteau.

Les jeunes 3d Class poussèrent un cri d'effroi dans le genre « iiiih » , leurs cheveux se dressant d'une seule masse sur leur crâne, et tous se concentrèrent de nouveau sur leur assiette, remuant leur contenu avec le bout de leur fourchette, tout en ayant la désagréable impression que des ondes négatives venaient d'être lancées par la jeune fille aux yeux bruns.

* * *

Heaven essayait de se calmer, si elle ne supportait pas quelque chose, c'était bien ce genre de comportement. Elle serra plus fort le manche de son couteau, tout en entendant vaguement Zack parler à Cloud de leur rencontre.

Essayant de faire taire sa colère, elle vit avec effroi que les glyphes de la dernière fois commençaient à se tracer lentement sur le début de ses poignets. Réprimant un violent frisson, Heaven se leva brutalement, plaquant ses mains sur la table sous le regard éberlué de ses deux nouveaux amis, avant de balbutier quelques excuses et de sortir en quatrième vitesse du réfectoire. Elle entra dans les toilettes féminins les plus proches avant d'en verrouiller la porte et de s'approcher des miroirs muraux.

C'était revenu. Ses yeux devenaient argentés par sursauts alternatifs, et en remontant ses manches, elle vit les glyphes, plus lumineuses que jamais. Elle avait envie de briser quelque chose, tout, n'importe quoi, comme si une force incontrôlable débordait de son corps.

_Et elle ne décolérait pas_…

Elle sortit alors son PHS, voulant joindre Akira mais elle s'arrêta avant d'en composer le numéro.

Que ferait de plus sa mentor ? Rien. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille seule.

Elle rangea l'objet dans sa poche et observa le miroir devant elle tout en agrippant les rebords du lavabo de porcelaine. Elle y voyait le reflet d'un monstre. D'une chose qu'elle était devenue sans le vouloir. Puis sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se mit à penser à Zack puis à Cloud, à leurs sourires, à leur gaieté intarissable et leur volonté plus forte que tout. Cela la fit alors commencer à se calmer.

Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, cette couleur argentée la fit songer au Général Sephiroth. Son visage et son regard s'imposèrent instantanément à son esprit. Lui aussi était différent, et il avait l'air de porter ce fardeau avec une certaine fierté.

Elle se regarda de nouveau, pour croiser son regard onyx habituel. Un coup d'œil sur ses avant-bras lui permit de constater que les marques avaient disparu.

_Et elle se sentait apaisée_…

Poussant un profond soupir, elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, puis elle déverrouilla la porte des toilettes pour en sortir avant de tomber nez à nez avec Cloud et Zack.

« - Mais… mais… que faites-vous ici ?

- Bah on s'inquiétait pour toi Heav' !

- Tu nous as fichu une de ses trouilles à partir comme ca ! On aurait cru que tu allais faire exploser le réfectoire.

- Et comme on avait peur que tu égorges quelqu'un sur ton passage, on a préféré te suivre, pour avoir la conscience tranquille tu comprends ?

- Enfin on s'inquiétait plus pour toi que pour les autres à vrai dire… »

La jeune fille regarda les deux garçons devant elle se justifier tout en s'interrogeant du regard, en acquiesçant les paroles de l'autre, ou en voyant Zack donner une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de Cloud alors que celui-ci allait ajouter quelque chose, et tout cela suffit à la faire éclater de rire.

Elle en rit tellement que les larmes lui vint aux yeux et qu'elle dut se tenir les côtes, alors que Zack se grattait la tête sans comprendre réellement ce qui se passait, pendant que Cloud lui mimait parfaitement l'attitude d'un poisson, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés.

« - Pardon, pardon, mais vous êtes tellement drôles tous les deux ! » ajouta-t-elle en souriant, une fois qu'elle se fut calmée.

Les garçons lui rendirent son sourire avant de finir par lui proposer un petit entraînement à la training-room afin qu'elle se « défoule » selon Cloud et qu'elle « passe ses charmants petits nerfs sur autre chose que les petits nouveaux » d'après Zack.

* * *

Heaven accepta et les suivis, jusqu'à ce que Zack lui fasse une remarque, revenant sur l'incident du réfectoire :

« - Et bah heureusement que ta _colère _était passagère cette fois-ci ! Parce que sinon je ne donnais pas cher des 3d Class ! Hein Heav' ? »

Se tendant brutalement, Heaven prit subitement conscience d'une chose importante grâce à la phrase anodine du protégé d'Angeal : elle était en _colère _quand les marques avaient fait leur apparition, elle était _calme _quand celles-ci avaient disparu…

Elle entendit vaguement Cloud lui adresser la parole, au ralenti, comme si l'on avait brusquement coupé le son autour d'elle, alors qu'elle continuait à cogiter sur son hypothèse.

Chez Akira, elle était _contente _de se défouler à l'entraînement, très contente même, quand tout était apparu. Puis comme aujourd'hui, tout avait disparu quand elle s'était _calmée _en prenant sa douche.

Réalisant que cela tenait la route, elle s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu du couloir, des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de ses tempes, son cerveau bouillonnant, alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que de mal de garder son sang froid et de ne pas hurler, son pouls s'accélérant brutalement, son cœur palpitant en battements irréguliers.

_Colère, joie, calme … Des sentiments._

Serait-il possible que cette _chose _réagisse avec les émotions ?

_Depuis l'enfance elle avait été entraînée à la patience et au contrôle de soi-même…_

Sa famille aurait-elle un lien avec ca ?

_Akira, Akira ne lui avait pas donné les résultats des examens médicaux…_

Lui cachait-elle quelque chose ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête au point de lui donner la nausée.

Heaven sentit ses yeux s'embrumer, elle sentit ses jambes défaillir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre, privée brutalement de ses forces, Cloud et Zack se précipitant vers elle tout en appelant du secours et en criant son prénom pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir.

_**Depuis le début on lui avait menti ….**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**NDR : j'hésite à passer ma fic en rated M car j'ai bien envie d'intégrer des lemons dans tout ca, mais pour cela j'aimerais votre avis chers lectrices/eurs ! **_

_**Voulez vous garder ce petit côté fleur bleue, ou voulez-vous TOUT savoir par la suite, de la relation des personnages principaux ?**_

_**A vous de me dire ca dans une review s'il vous plaît !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce chapitre et les précédents. La mention d'Envy Bewilder est une création d'une amie à qui je tiens énormément et avec qui ce monde de FFVII est né, il est donc formellement interdit __**/!\ **__de lui piquer ce personnage, sinon je vous traîne en justice sales plagieurs ! D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

_

* * *

_

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Jyuune-chan **__: Héhéhé en effet tu carbures beaucoup ! Ca tourne à plein régime ton imagination dis moi ! Disons que pour l'une des choses que tu viens de dire, ca se vérifiera plus tard, donc patience ! J'en dis pas plus ! Quant au lemon, peut-être pas lemon, mais quelques scènes explicites, je sais pas encore, je verrais par la suite ! En attendant j'espère que tu ne perdras pas patience, il faut vraiment que j'agence toute l'histoire ! Mais après je peux dire que ca démarre au quart de tour ! Merci de nouveau pour tes encouragements !_

_**Yukiakari **__: Bon bon bon … alors peut-être pas de lemons mais juste des détails « croustillants » et sensuels, le vulgaire je fais pas (A). J'espère que les prochains chapitres ne seront pas trop décevants, j'ai peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment, et j'ai du mal à organiser correctement les chapitres pour qu'ils soient à la fois précis, sans être pour autant trop rapide._

_En tout cas, merci pour ta fidélité !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre IV : Pour un mensonge avec toi**

_Je n'ai jamais su réellement ce qui avait perturbé le comportement d'Heaven à ce point depuis son évanouissement à la Shinra Compagny en mon absence. _

_Était-ce l'adolescence ? Cette période qu'Heaven vivait, concentrée en une année au lieu de plusieurs, durant laquelle on défie perpétuellement la vie, on se laisse submerger par la colère avant de devenir soi ?_

_Était-ce ses origines ? Avait-elle su que je lui cachais quelque chose depuis ses examens médicaux ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Heaven ne me parlait plus durant l'année de ses 18 ans. _

_J'étais devenue l'étrangère, l'ennemie et la prohibition de l'épanouissement. Tout ca réuni. Rien que ca. _

_En Janvier, elle est passée 2d Class, en même temps que Zack et Cloud, ses amis avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps. Elle aimait aussi sortir, partager des choses et s'amuser avec une autre recrue, d'un an sa cadette : Envy Bewilder, qui se trouvait être aussi l'élève de Genesis Rhapsodos._

_Et moi dans tout ca, je ne faisais plus que la surveiller. L'adolescente fragilisée que j'avais rencontré quatre ans auparavant avait bien grandi. Peut-être un peu trop même. Tout m'échappait. Je remarquais qu'en plus de cette période instable pour elle, un sentiment de vengeance prenait place dans son cœur… Il grandissait peu à peu, encouragé par cette colère sourde perpétuelle qu'elle ressentait, alors je faisais tout pour la faire se ressaisir, patiemment et lentement. Mais tout jouait contre moi. Elle se rapprochait même de Sephiroth alors que je l'en avais dissuadé. Et lui, prenait un malin plaisir à me faire remarquer que la compagnie d'Heaven lui était agréable. Je faisais alors tout pour les séparer, je ne voulais pas que quoi que se soit ne naisse entre eux afin de la protéger de lui et de ses secrets._

_Si elle savait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Je n'avais pas le droit._

_

* * *

_

Heaven avait l'impression depuis quelques temps d'avoir renié ses idéaux pour ceux de sa mentor.

Elle était passée 3d Class et maintenant 2d Class sans son aide, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même lui criait qu'elle se perdait dans une façon de penser qui n'était pas la sienne.

Son PHS sonna, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle posa son gobelet fumant de café sur la table avant de lire le message qu'elle avait reçu :

« _Message de : Mentor Akira_

_Reçu à : 5.54 pm_

_Objet : Heaven ! C'est pour te dire de rentrer tout de suite à l'appartement après ton entrainement collectif, j'ai reçu ma paye, on ira faire les boutiques comme ca ! _»

La jeune fille lut quatre fois le message, puis elle soupira, éteignit son PHS et le fourra dans sa poche de pantalon avant de se remettre à siroter son café.

Akira faisait tout pour connaître son emploi du temps par cœur ses derniers temps. Tout comme elle faisait tout pour l'éloigner de Sephiroth.

Et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement…

Elle se rappela alors…

Il y a une semaine, la jeune fille revenait d'une mission dans le continent de Kalm avec Akira, et cette dernière l'avait chargé d'assister au debriefing de Lazard et de lui remettre le rapport, car elle avait mot pour mot : « la flemme et nullement l'envie de voir ce Ken déguisé en directeur des Soldiers m'asséner pendant 1h30 des félicitations qui se limitent toujours à bravo et quelques claques mollasses dans le dos. »

Heaven avait donc assisté à la réunion post-mission contrainte et forcée.

Deux heures plus tard elle en était ressortie complètement abrutie. Comme quoi, l'administration et les bureaux c'étaient pas fait pour elle. La société était déserte, les salariés étant tous rentrés chez eux, et pourtant Heaven s'attarda. Elle aimait ses moments de solitude dans lesquels elle pouvait laisser vagabonder ses pensées et ses émotions sans que personne ne soit là pour chercher à la sonder. Un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Pas de barrières, pas de fatigue mentale à toujours repousser ce qui pourrait l'affaiblir.

Ce genre de moments ou rien ne l'empêchait de penser à sa famille.

Famille… Ce mot douloureux qui la ramenait toujours dans le passé et qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait tout perdu en l'espace d'une journée. Tout ce qui lui était le plus cher lui avait été prit. Mais certaines choses demeuraient. Comme le sourire d'Arya, sa mère, la voix grave d'Hide, son père, et surtout, surtout la présence de Ryûki, son jumeau.

Comment serait-il maintenant ? Aurait-il la carrure d'un de ses soldiers ? Aurait-il laissé pousser ses cheveux comme il l'avait si souvent laisser entendre ? Serait-il toujours le meilleur ami que la nature lui avait donné dès la naissance ?

C'était ce genre de choses auxquelles Heaven s'interrogeait. Debout devant une baie vitrée de l'étage du directeur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regardait fixement les lumières de Midgar danser dans un jeu de couleurs, ballet lumineux de la vie dans la ville. Elle s'était promis de tout faire pour découvrir qui lui avait brisé ses repères, ses rêves et ses joies, qui lui avait arraché un morceau de son âme. Nibelheim lui manquait aussi. Ce petit village pittoresque, avec ses habitants et ses rires dans lequel elle était née, où elle avait fait ses premiers pas. Loin de l'agitation et du stress de Midgar. Elle n'avait plus tellement conscience du temps et du lieu, et pour une fois, cela lui faisait du bien.

« - Heaven ? »

La jeune femme sursauta en voyant le reflet de Sephiroth apparaître sur le verre de la fenêtre, plus qu'en ayant entendu sa voix grave l'appeler.

Lentement, elle se tourna pour faire face au Général, essayant tant bien que de mal de garder le contrôle de soi.

« - Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? Tu attends Akira ? »

Heaven secoua négativement la tête et ne put s'empêcher de dévorer du regard le jeune homme : il ne portait plus son uniforme, mais un jean noir assorti à un pull col v gris, tout en tenant à la main une veste noire, le tout mettant en valeur sa silhouette féline, ses épaules larges, ainsi que sa longue chevelure, sa peau laiteuse et son regard métallique.

Quoi que cet homme portait, il était toujours d'une classe imbattable.

Sephiroth surprit alors son regard et lui sourit gentiment, ce qui la fit rougir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait sa présence. Habituellement, il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser la gente féminine, n'appréciant que la compagnie de ses meilleurs amis Génésis et Angeal.

Mais là c'était différent. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner la jeune femme, il retrouvait un peu de son comportement dans le sien : fermer son cœur et ne donner la clé qu'à quelques personnes en particulier, mais ca s'arrêtait là.

Il se sentait attiré par ce que lui-même faisait, il appréciait les conversations qu'ils avaient parfois tous les deux sur un livre qu'ils avaient lu, sur la musique qu'ils écoutaient, l'opéra qu'ils adoraient, sur le boulot, des choses qu'ils avaient en commun tout simplement. Même si Akira faisait tout pour ne pas qu'elle reste trop longtemps en sa présence. La jeune 1st Class devait savoir des choses sur lui. Sur ses origines peut-être ou tout simplement sur son passé de Soldier.

La voyant prête à partir, il relança alors la conversation pour ne serait-ce que passer quelques minutes en plus avec elle :

« - Ta mission à Kalm c'est bien passée ?

- Oui, mieux que la dernière en liste… Akira n'a pas voulu venir au debriefing ce soir, alors c'est moi qui m'y suis collée.

- Très attentionné de sa part quand on sait que c'est barbant à souhait. »

Heaven esquissa un sourire à sa dernière remarque.

Gaïa toute puissante qu'il aimait la voir sourire. C'était sincère et instinctif, bref et lumineux, tout simplement beau.

Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Lui, le grand héros de la Shinra, le Général impassible, se mettait à fondre devant le sourire d'une jeune fille.

Heaven sentit la conversation arriver au point mort. Dommage, elle se sentait bien en présence du général.

« - Je m'excuse je vais devoir y aller… J'ai été heureuse de vous revoir Général.

- Attends ! Et si je te ramenais ? »

La proposition était sortie toute seule de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Heaven le regarda un instant, surprise par sa demande, mais elle finit par la décliner.

« - C'est très gentil à vous mais je préfère rentrer seule. Je vous remercie en tout cas. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, le Général saisit sa main et l'attira contre lui. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en fermant les yeux et en glissant sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune Soldier. Ebahie, Heaven ne chercha même pas à le repousser.

Son baiser était tendre, ses lèvres ordinairement si tentantes étaient chaudes et douces et appuyaient précautionneusement contre les siennes.

Privée de souffle, la jeune femme parvint néanmoins à s'écarter avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche. Le fixant un court instant dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de frustration, elle tourna les talons, avant qu'il ne la retienne de nouveau.

Sephiroth la regarda partir, puis il esquissa un sourire tout en passant lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, satisfait, avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement, une main sur son front. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Elle était différente des autres, c'était bien une évidence mais elle restait aussi plus jeune que lui. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, elle en avait dix-huit.

Et puis surtout…

_Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu'un qu'il trouvait à son goût ne lui avait pas résisté…_

_

* * *

_

Heaven sortit de ses pensées, finit son café, et ayant remarqué qu'il ne pleuvait plus, elle se leva, paya les gils pour sa boisson à la serveuse et sortit en faisant carillonner la cloche de l'entrée.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé sa vie comme ca.

Mais tout allait de travers depuis le départ. Et comment réussir à reprendre en main quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ?

Elle attendait tant de réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait, et personne ne pouvait lui en donner.

Sans raison apparente, elle se mit à frissonner.

Depuis ses quatorze ans, elle avait toujours été seule.

Elle ne retrouverait pas cette chaleur particulière de ce qu'on appelait un foyer.

Elle était devenue une des armes humaines de la Shinra, le jouet d'Akira, mais au fond qui était devenu quelque chose pour elle ?

Elle adorait Zack, Cloud, Envy et les autres, mais ce n'était pas encore pareil.

Elle restait seule avec ses doutes et ses peines, personne pour la rassurer ou la secouer, personne avec qui partager ses rires et ses envies.

Le cœur serré, Heaven se mit à marcher. Ce n'était pas bon quand elle se laissait aller à la mélancolie.

Rallumant son PHS, celui-ci se mit à sonner immédiatement pour lui annoncer quatre appels d'Akira en absence. Du harcèlement.

Dépitée, le cœur lourd, elle se mit en route pour rentrer.

Mais elle aurait voulu qu'_il_ soit là, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle se sentait coupable. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, ce que ce baiser signifiait. Alors elle l'évitait le plus possible même si elle mourrait d'envie de passer du temps avec lui…

* * *

Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'enchainèrent.

Heaven acceptait le plus de missions possibles avec Zack, Envy ou Cloud pour ne pas se retrouver avec Akira et pour s'éloigner aussi de Sephiroth. Car elle avait peur. Tellement peur. Chacun de ses amis prenaient chaque jour une part plus importante dans sa vie, dans son cœur, et cela l'effrayait. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce sentiment auparavant. Machine de guerre, elle ne s'était jamais attachée à quiconque sauf peut-être trop vite à Akira et Gaïa la pardonne, la jeune femme lui cachait bien trop de choses pour quelqu'un qui soi-disant ce souciait de son bien-être.

Lors d'une mission à Junon en compagnie de Zack, Heaven s'était confié au jeune homme.

Assis au bord de la fortification pour se cacher d'une éventuelle mission de nuit dont-ils auraient été chargés, les deux 2nd Class parlaient de tout et de rien, face au soleil couchant.

Zack, allongé, les bras tendus en appui derrière lui, regardait rêveusement le ciel, alors qu'Heaven assise en tailleur, s'amusait à jouer avec une matéria de soin « réquisitionner pour leur bien » selon le brun.

« - Tu es songeuse en ce moment Heav'

- Non pas trop..

- C'était pas une question » lui répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille eut l'air gêné mais l'élève d'Angeal poursuivit :

« - Tu veux en parler ? C'est pas bon de garder ca pour soi tu sais ?

- … Je sais pas ..

- Les amis aussi c'est fait pour ca, tu devrais pas hésiter. Ca fait longtemps maintenant qu'on est plus des étrangers pour toi. Regarde moi je vais te confier quelque chose : Envy me plaît beaucoup ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Heaven de sourire : oh oui elle avait remarqué combien la jeune fille, élève du 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets plaisait au brun. Et elle fut contente de voir ses soupçons confirmés.

« - Alors à toi maintenant ! »

Encouragée par sa bonne humeur et sa présence, Heaven inspira un bon coup et se confia au jeune homme.

Ce dernier la laissa parler, sans l'interrompre, se contentant de plonger ses orbes bleutées dans le regard onyx de son amie.

Quand elle eut fini, elle vit Zack se lever, mettre ses mains dans ses poches et lui tourner le dos. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, avant de se tourner, le sourire aux lèvres et de lui répondre :

« - Les humains sont faits pour aimer. On ne peut pas faire d'un homme ou d'une femme un simple élément de combat. On a voulu faire ca avec toi pour que tu ne vives pas dans les souvenirs pénibles, mais ca a duré trop longtemps. Que tu ais peur c'est une chose, mais jamais tu dois refuser ce sentiment. Protéger, aimer, partager, c'est tout cela qui fait que l'être humain est le seul à pouvoir se lier aux autres. »

Il se pencha alors vers elle et poursuivit :

« - Que tu reconnaisses que les autres sont devenus importants pour toi, montre combien tu as changé depuis ton arrivée. C'est peut-être une faiblesse, mais avec le temps tu t'apercevras que c'est une force qui est exploitable indéfiniment. Devenir humain c'est ca : affronter ses peurs et découvrir les bienfaits de la vie. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Heaven ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de Zack, le faisant tomber à la renverse dans un éclat de rire. Il avait eu les mots. Ceux qui effacent les doutes et les incertitudes, ceux dont on se souvient toute sa vie, ceux qu'on attends de la part d'un ami …

« - Heav' je t'aime beaucoup mais là tu m'écrases ! »

Riant à travers ses larmes, la jeune fille s'écarta, tandis que Zack massait ses côtes tout en prenant un air faussement blessé.

_Elle ne devait plus avoir peur …_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce chapitre et les précédents. La mention d'Envy Bewilder est une création d'une amie à qui je tiens énormément et avec qui ce monde de FFVII est né, il est donc formellement interdit __**/!\ **__de lui piquer ce personnage, sinon je vous traîne en justice sales plagieurs ! D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

**Note 1 : **_Pour ce passage, je l'ai imaginé et par la suite écrit sur les chansons : __**Preliator et Orchard of Mines**__ de __**Globus**_

**Note 2 : **_Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :-*_

_

* * *

_

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Jyuune-chan **__: Les hormones, c'est pas faux ! C'est vrai vaut mieux que ca soit l'imagination =P _

_Quoi quoi ? Quel choc ? :O tu m'fais peur d'un coup là ! Explique toiiiiiiii *secoue la tête dans tous les sens*_

_Ahhh bah heureusement que tu ne perds pas patience ! Je suis contente que tu lises encore ma fiction, ca fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews après la publication d'un chapitre =D_

_Ah Zack, le Don Juan qui fait craquer ses dames lol perso j'ai toujours été attiré par Sephiroth, et ca depuis le départ. Je cherche toujours LE mec dans tous les mangas et animes et etc._

_Oui bah je pense que je vais « pimenter » la fic et d'ici pas longtemps même hinhinhin_

_Je vais respecter le choix de certaines personnes et ne pas faire trop ma sadique *juuure* _

_A très bientôt et voici la suite !_

_**Yukiakari **__: Heaven est tout simplement une jeune fille comme beaucoup d'entre nous ! Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est torturée non plus, mais faire une héroïne sans sentiments et imbattable ne m'a jamais plut ! Et puis comme elle est censée représenter ce que je suis, je me suis un peu amusée, je l'avoue, tout en essayant de rester dans le rationnel ! Après tout, être humain c'est ca aussi, même si on vit quelque chose de peu banal !_

_Et bien si, Sephiroth est plus vieux qu'Heaven ! Pour deux raisons ! La première étant que je voulais rester fidèle au maximum aux personnages. Ainsi je ne pouvais pas me permettre de donner 20 ans à Sephiroth._

_La deuxième étant un peu plus personnelle : les hommes plus âgés sont très attirants *_* j'ai donc souhaité qu'Heaven soit plus jeune que Sephiroth ! Et si tu continues à lire ma fic (ce que j'espère) tu te rendras compte un peu mieux après tout ce que cela engendre._

_Merci pour ta fidélité en tout cas, et bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre IV : Un petit morceau d'Heaven**

_Si j'étais croyante, je pourrais dire que quelqu'un là haut avait Heaven en ligne de mire. Ou bien le destin, ou encore la Rivière de la Vie, que sais-je… Comme si on voulait tester le cœur humain avec toutes les formes de souffrance possibles et inimaginables. Si je dis ca, c'est que vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre… _

_Souvenez-vous de mon état actuellement… _

_Oui, c'est ca je suis morte. _

_Et vous n'ignorerez pas comment dans les passages qui vont suivre._

_Précédemment, Heaven entamait sa dix-huitième année complètement déboussolée et agitée. Si Zack réussit à la faire ressaisir, il ne l'empêcha pas, ni lui, ni les autres de devenir ce qu'elle était actuellement : une arme pleine de sang froid et d'intelligence. Heaven demandait de plus en plus des missions sanguinaires, celles dont personne ne voulait jamais comme si elle souhaitait oublier certaines choses. A son jeune âge elle avait déjà le sang d'une cinquantaine de personnes sur les mains et un désir de vengeance inassouvi. Plus grand-chose ne la contrôlait. Comme si elle menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. Je compris également que sa transformation physique ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle avait appris à l'utiliser, comme on utilise une matéria ou une épée._

_Le mois d'avril qui suivit ses dix-neuf ans, Heaven devint 1st Class avec brio. Cependant, elle prit la décision de rester encore sous ma tutelle, et je ne comprenais pas ses motifs._

_Et c'est à partir de ce moment que tout dégénéra de nouveau …_

_

* * *

_

« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de cette mission Heaven ?

- Parce que c'est tout ce que je ne sais pas faire : de l'infiltration et du recueil d'informations.

- Une mission ne se résume pas à de la barbarie et à des morts. C'est-ce que je t'ai pourtant apprit dès le début ! Tu dois être polyvalente et savoir assurer chacune des missions que te confiera la Shinra ! Sinon tu aurais mieux fait de rentrer chez les Turks ! »

Heaven se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir la réplique cuisante qui lui venait. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer et ses tempes palpiter. Elle n'aimait pas quand Akira reprenait son air de mentor.

« - Je ne suis plus une enfant Akira !

- Non c'est vrai, tu es pire ! »

Agacée, Heaven attrapa un de ses Saï accrochés à sa ceinture et le brandit face au visage de la jeune Soldier. Cette dernière la fixa froidement de ses orbes bleutées et lui conseilla de ranger son arme.

« - Tu es peut-être une 1st Class, mais pour moi tu ne restes qu'une adolescente qui n'arrive pas à contrôler son flux d'émotions. Tu es pitoyable Heaven. Si je t'ai pris sous mon aile c'est pour éviter justement que tu deviennes comme l'un de ses pantins que sont Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis !

- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux comme ca!

- Et moi je te prie de baisser d'un ton quand tu me parles jeune fille ! »

C'était la première fois qu'elles se disputaient aussi violemment.

Tremblante de rage, Heaven abaissa son arme, la rangea et fit demi-tour en direction de la porte d'entrée sans un mot.

Sa poitrine se soulevant sous la colère, Akira la regarda lui tourner le dos.

Qu'avaient-ils fait d'elle ? Un monstre à leur effigie, une marionnette qui perdait de son humanité et qui se perdrait bientôt elle-même.

« - Akira… Accepte la mission. Je la ferais avec toi. Pour te montrer. »

Et elle sortit sans rajouter quoi que se soit. Lasse, Akira se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près d'elle et posa ses mains sur son visage : la Shinra … un cauchemar.

* * *

Deux semaines après sa promotion, Heaven se trouvait dans les taudis de Midgar avec sa mentor pour la mission qu'elle avait d'abord refusé. Elles devaient infiltrer un groupe de rebelles souhaitant agir contre la compagnie et recueillir le maximum d'informations sur leur compte pour en référer par la suite à Lazard, qui lui se chargerait d'appliquer « les mesures qui s'imposent ». Autant dire faire faire le sale boulot à d'autres soldiers. Pas besoin d'un dessin et de grands mots pour comprendre ca.

Marchant sur le sol boueux des pavés, parfois celui des égouts, des taudis, Heaven laissa son regard se promener autour d'elle, autant par méfiance que par, et elle avait honte de le reconnaître, une curiosité malsaine.

Les gens qui vivaient ici ne connaissaient pas le secteur où elle vivait, tout comme elle ignorait jusqu'à leur existence avant d'accepter l'ordre de mission.

Vêtements usés, regards larmoyants pour les plus jeunes, visages graves pour les plus vieux, la misère d'un système égoïste apparaissait sous ses yeux. Même les habitants de Nibelheim ou du Village du Glaçon vivaient dans de meilleures conditions sans pour autant connaître l'abondance et le luxe.

Ressentant un pincement au cœur, elle vit une fillette âgée à peine de quatre ans s'avancer vers elle, son maigre corps habillé uniquement par un tee-shirt d'homme, beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers Heaven, avant de lui tendre ses paumes dans l'espoir que la jeune femme lui offre quelque chose. Sans hésiter, Heaven se pencha et lui donna une poignée de gils ainsi que la pomme qu'elle avait emporté le matin même. Les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, la petite se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, tout en lui murmurant un merci affectueux.

Les larmes perlant à ses paupières, Heaven se releva et rejoignit Akira qui avait assisté à la scène. Sans un mot elles se remirent alors en marche.

Ici un homme essayant de rafistoler ce qui lui servait de maison, là une femme revenant avec un panier à provisions à moitié vide ou encore cette femme qui tenait dans ses bras son bébé qui avait l'air gravement malade.

« - Ce que tu vois ici n'est dû qu'à la cupidité et à l'égoïsme d'un certain homme. Dont nous sommes toutes les deux les employées.

- Shinra Père … Pas étonnant que ses gens nous haïssent alors… »

Akira sourit malgré elle : c'était comme si Heaven retrouvait de l'humanité en contemplant la misère du monde. Tout n'était pas perdu.

« - Si tu les respecte ils te respecteront en retour.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre …

- Malgré leur état de vie ils restent des hommes, n'ait jamais pitié d'eux, juste du respect. La pitié énerve et amène souvent au conflit. »

Heaven se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter cette mission. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même lui tordait les boyaux.

La mentor et sa protégée s'éloignèrent peu à peu des taudis habités pour rejoindre un lieu plus discret, qui devait servir aux rebelles. Une ruelle sombre à droite, un virage à gauche derrière une palissade en bois et elles débouchèrent dans un entrepôt …. désert.

Akira fit quelques pas, la main sur l'un de ses saï, alors que de plus en plus angoissée, Heaven l'interrogea :

« - C'est pas ici qu'on devait arriver ?

- Si.

- Bah ils sont où ?

- Pas là en tout cas. »

Devant l'air subitement sérieux de sa mentor, Heaven voulut appeler le QG avec son PHS afin qu'on leur envoie des renforts, mais il n'y avait aucun réseau.

« - Et merde !

- Essaye plutôt avec la liaison de sécurité de ton écouteur-caméra. »

Mais au moment où Heaven allait appuyer sur le bouton en question, Akira qui c'était tournée vers elle, lui hurla de se baisser tout en bondissant vers elle.

Heaven fit ce qu'on lui dit sans protester et roula sur le côté avant de sortir ses saï de sa ceinture pour voir Akira aux prises avec un mercenaire cagoulé.

N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir, son instinct la sauva d'un tir de silencieux. Souple comme un chat, la jeune femme l'évita, rebondit sur une des caisses en bois qui parsemait l'entrepôt et s'occupa funestement de celui qui l'avait visé. Un coup bien placé dans le thorax et l'homme s'écroula au sol.

Elle prit alors le temps d'observer la situation.

Tout allait vite, trop vite. Les mercenaires surgissaient de chaque recoin de la bâtisse, innombrables et s'attaquait à Akira, cherchant par tous les moyens une faiblesse. La jeune femme blonde ne se laissait pas faire, visant les membres afin d'interroger plus tard ses assaillants, elle enchaînait les coups avec grâce et force, prouvant ainsi son titre de 1st Class. Ses saï tranchaient les membres inférieurs et même l'acier des armes à feu.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Sautant de son perchoir, Heaven se dirigea alors vers elle pour lui prêter main forte tout en visant les points vitaux de chaque adversaire qu'elle croisait. Elle ne combattait pas de la même façon. Tuer avant d'être tuer.

Ses lames d'argent n'étaient pas prêtes de s'émousser, malgré les corps qui s'amoncelaient à ses pieds.

Puis brusquement elle se figea. Dans le laps de temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour descendre de sa caisse et de croiser le fer avec quelques mercenaires, Akira avait été désarmée et blessée au thorax.

« - Akira … »

La jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus s'acharna contre un autre mercenaire, mais très vite, un tir la toucha à l'épaule.

« - Akira … »

Haletante, le corps frissonnant, la Soldier saisit un de ses poignards et le lança sur un homme caché derrière une palissade. Mais un autre en profita pour la saisir par derrière et lui planta un poignard dans le dos.

« - AKIRA ! » hurla Heaven en courant à découvert vers sa mentor.

Peu lui importait. Le sang bouillant affluait dans ses tempes, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'Akira s'en sorte.

Enjambant les corps agonisants des mercenaires, Heaven se débarrassa sans difficultés de l'assassin qui venait de jeter le corps inerte d'Akira au sol en lui brisant la nuque.

Heaven attrapa ses bras et la tira à l'abri dans un coin sombre de l'entrepôt. Complètement paniquée, elle posa la tête de sa mentor sur ses genoux et la secoua doucement afin de la réveiller.

« - Akira ! Akira ! Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît ! Me laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant d'accord ! Ouvre les yeux je t'en prie ! »

La Soldier ouvrit difficilement les yeux et rencontra le regard larmoyant de sa protégée. Respirant difficilement, elle parvint à murmurer :

« - Pro..promets moi… de ne ja…mais les laisser… diriger ta vie…

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ? Je vais te ramener à la société on va te soigner, ne dis pas des choses comme ca ! »

Akira saisit la main d'Heaven et murmura de nouveau :

« - Promets…le moi Heaven… Je n'ai..rien pu te…di…re alors… je veux que tu fasses…ca au moins…pour moi… »

Heaven appuya la paume d'Akira contre sa joue et répondit en sanglotant :

« - Je te le promets…

- Mer…ci »

La main se fit lourde, elle glissa avant que le bras de la jeune femme ne retombe inerte sur le sol. Ses beaux yeux bleus se fermèrent, et son souffle se tut.

« - Akira… Akira.. »

Heaven souleva la tête de sa mentor et en caressa longuement le front blanc tout en laissant ses larmes s'écraser sur la tenue d'Akira.

Encore.

Encore une fois on lui prenait un être cher.

Des images… Des flashs, le sourire d'Akira, leur première rencontre, les journées passées avec elle, les rires, la complicité, l'affrontement, les mots durs, la dispute qu'elles avaient eu ….

Qui ? Qui se permettait de lui prendre sa famille ?

Folle de rage, Heaven se releva et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche. Elle déposa sa caméra sur le sol, puis elle saisit ses saï et commença à sortir de la pénombre pour faire face aux mercenaires restants. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. La douleur était trop forte. Il fallait que quelqu'un paye.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait cru que lui et ses compagnons l'achèveraient une fois l'autre tuée, mais il n'en était rien. Il vit la jeune femme avancer vers eux, et il eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que ! »

Des yeux argentés, métalliques, durs et froids. Il aurait juré qu'elle avait les yeux noirs. Il la vit retirer sa veste, et là sans plus comprendre, il découvrit ses bras tatoués de glyphes argentés, qui devenaient de plus en plus lumineuses au fur et à mesure.

Mais merde c'était quoi ca ! On lui avait dit que …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée, ni même de soulever son fusil afin de tirer, la jeune femme venait de se mettre à courir en hurlant, à une vitesse surhumaine. Le coup de poing qu'il ressentit au milieu des côtes lui explosa la chair et lui enfonça les os dans le corps.

Une force titanesque, une rapidité surhumaine, mais quel monstre était-elle devenue ?

La colère et la tristesse la rendait folle. Elle massacrait, explosait tous ceux qu'elle croisait sur sa route. La rage alimentait sa force, elle se sentait invincible. Ce pouvoir dont elle avait toujours eut peur lui procurait une énergie débordante, elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue, juste ce besoin insatisfait de tuer pour se venger.

On la suppliait d'épargner, en lui criait d'avoir de la pitié, mais en avaient-ils seulement eu ?

Impitoyable, elle les tua tous jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

Angeal avançait rapidement dans les taudis avec Zack et une poignée de soldiers de 3d Class.

Le casque d'Heaven avait envoyé le signal de détresse. Il s'était alors proposé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. La mission avait-elle échoué ? Etaient-elles blessées ?

Arrivés au lieu d'où le casque de la jeune soldier envoyait le signal, Angeal s'arrêta un instant, prit à la gorge par l'odeur insoutenable du sang.

« - Qui y'a-t-il Angeal ?

- Tu ne sens pas ? »

Zack inspira à fond avant de grimacer. Lui aussi venait de comprendre. Faisant signe aux soldiers de passer devant, il sortit la broyeuse de son dos avant d'incliner la tête. Les soldiers ouvrirent la porte de l'entrepôt déserté d'un coup de pied, avant de rester cloués à l'entrée. Angeal les écarta et fronça les sourcils, tandis que Zack pâlit subitement.

« - Mais que c'est-il passé ici ? »

Un des soldiers ne supporta pas la vision, et ressortit précipitamment afin de vomir tandis qu'Angeal commença à avancer.

Un océan de cadavres. Voilà ce qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Une cinquantaine de corps, déchiquetés, mutilés, baignant dans une mare gigantesque de sang avec aucun survivant.

« - C'est Heaven qui a fait ca ?

- Je sais pas Zack … Trouvons là d'abord »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et progressa de son côté en essayant de se persuader que son amie n'y était pour rien dans le carnage.

« - Elles sont là ! Je les ais trouvé ! »

Angeal se précipita du côté du soldier et ressentit une violente douleur à la poitrine en voyant la jeune femme. Couverte de sang, le visage maculé de traces pourpres et sèches, elle tenait fermement le corps d'Akira contre elle en la berçant doucement.

S'approchant lentement, pour ne pas la brusquer, Angeal se baissa et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière releva la tête, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et quand elle vit le mentor de Zack, elle murmura entre deux sanglots :

« - Je n'ai..rien pu faire…rien, je l'ai…laissé mourir…rien… Angeal… pourquoi ? Pourquoi… elle a… pas utilisé des techniques… comme vous ? Pourquoiii ! »

L'homme la fit lâcher Akira et fit signe à deux soldiers de prendre le corps. Puis il prit Heaven dans ses bras, la jeune fille hurlant en pleurant, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, ses mains s'accrochant aux épaules d'Angeal.

Il caressait doucement ses cheveux, comme on le faisait pour rassurer un enfant qui venait de faire un cauchemar. Mais cette fois c'était différent, Heaven ne se réveillerait pas, elle devrait affronter la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle.

Emu, Zack essuya d'un revers de la main les quelques larmes qu'il sentait monter à ses yeux et regarda le corps inerte de la Soldier que l'on emportait. C'était encore un coup dur pour la jeune fille. Quand Heaven sembla se calmer un peu, Zack la soutint par une épaule pour la faire sortir du lieu sanglant.

Angeal resta un peu en arrière. Il aperçut le casque d'Heaven et le ramassa. Voyant que le clignotant d'enregistrement tournait encore, il l'arrêta et décida de visionner la vidéo à son retour.

Il téléphona également à l'équipe des Turks pour qu'ils viennent faire le ménage.

Raccrochant, il s'approcha d'un corps aux vêtements peu souillés par le sang, en quête d'un indice.

Il n'était pas fou, les jeunes femmes avaient été trahies et l'une en avait payé le prix fort.

Mais malheureusement, il ne trouva rien. Se relevant, il regarda une dernière fois le lieu et s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre Zack.

Heaven allait vivre de sombres heures dans les jours à venir…


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce chapitre et les précédents. La mention d'Envy Bewilder est une création d'une amie à qui je tiens énormément et avec qui ce monde de FFVII est né, il est donc formellement interdit __**/!\ **__de lui piquer ce personnage, sinon je vous traîne en justice sales plagieurs ! D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

_

* * *

**Chers reviewers :**_

_**Jyuune-chan **__: Ahh tu parlais de Sephiroth ! D'accoooord * soupir de soulagement * merci pour le compliment sur ma fic, ca me fait drôlement plaisir ! __Pour ma part il s'agit toujours d'un mec froid, au charisme glacial qui peut se révéler plus chaleureux que prévu ;) mais souvent aussi je m'entiche des psychopathes, que ca soit dans les livres, dans les films ou dans les mangas T.T heeeem ooh merci pour le chapitre précédent, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! _

_Oui oui j'avoue j'ai lâché une bombe, et je me dis d'une certaine façon que je vais en lâcher aussi une pour le chapitre qui suit =D oui on les a trahis mais je n'en dit pas plus, j'adore faire durer le suspens, même si au final ca sera sûrement décevant de ce côté-là car je me suis contentée d'une explication rationnelle ! _

_Je préfère garder d'autres atouts dans ma manche pour surprendre !_

_En tout cas, merci pour ton enthousiasme et tes encouragements ! _

_**Yukiakari **__: Triste, je le reconnais =) sublime, je ne pensais pas-tu vois, mais si tu le dis je te crois et je te remercie ! Je sais que beaucoup ne voyait pas la mort d'Akira à ce moment là, mais quand j'ai imaginé l'histoire, ca c'est imposé directement à mon esprit pour la suite des évènements, donc j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue non plus ! Merci pour le compliment sur la phrase d'Akira ! Je cherche toujours à caser ce genre de phrase dans chacune de mes fics, et souvent ca vient d'un fait réel. _

_Ahhh maintenant c'est Angeal qui t'intrigue ;) on ne le verra pas souvent dans la fic, mais il joue un rôle important dans la vie d'Heaven, tout simplement parce que cette dernière le considère comme son modèle =)_

_Sephiroth le traître … mmhhh non ^^ et ca me fait rire que tu dises ca, parce que moi je sais ce qui suit alors 8D_

_En tout cas merci pour chacune de tes reviews, de tes remarques et de tes encouragements !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre IV : La douceur de tes baisers**

_Voilà. Mon identité s'effaçait de ce monde. __J'aurais pu dire que je me sentais soulagée si je ne l'avais pas laissé seule. _

_J'aurais voulu rassurer Heaven, lui dire que je ne souffrais plus, lui conseiller d'avancer, la soutenir dans ses moments de détresse, essuyer ses larmes que je lui causais, comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur, j'aurais aimé ne pas l'abandonner de cette façon, mais comme pour beaucoup, la mort m'avait surprise quand il ne le fallait pas. _

_Ce n'est pas pour autant que je disparaitrais de sa mémoire. Ses pensées entretiennent mon souvenir. Je serais présente à chaque fois qu'elle en aura besoin, je veillerais sur elle sans pouvoir agir et je la contemplerais grandir et devenir une femme. Mais pour le moment je l'observe avec angoisse accepter ma mort et j'observe également Angeal mettre le doigt sur le secret que je gardais, prise au piège par mes employés_,_ comprendrait-elle un jour ce qu'on cherchait tant à lui dissimuler ?_

_

* * *

_

Angeal regarda l'enregistrement de la caméra d'Heaven pour la troisième fois. Caressant le bouc à son menton, les sourcils froncés dans un air soucieux, il cherchait à comprendre. Qu'était donc la jeune fille ?

Les images défilaient devant ses yeux, il voyait la même chose depuis plusieurs fois mais n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée dessus. La jeune femme aimable, discrète et douce devenait dangereuse, incontrôlable et impitoyable.

Sa précision était redoutable. Ses réflexes et son entraînement de Soldier en faisait une véritable bouchère. Et ses marques… Il ne les connaissait pas, mais il ne les aimait pas.

Coupant la vidéo, le mentor de Zack sortit la cassette et la rangea dans sa poche de pantalon. Hors de question de la donner à Lazard, il lui dirait que l'enregistrement avait été perdu. Il comptait protéger la jeune femme, la garder à l'oeil et découvrir qui elle était.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte.

« - Entrez ! »

Un jeune 3d Class entra dans la pièce.

« - 3d Class du bataillon 6 pour vous transmettre un message monsieur, de la part de monsieur Rhapsodos.

- Je t'écoute, que me veux Genesis ?

- Il me dit de vous signaler que, et je cite : 'Sephiroth s'est éclipsé, j'ignore où il est passé'.

- … bien.. Merci. »

Le jeune homme le salua militairement et s'éclipsa.

Angeal fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire apparut discrètement sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait que Genesis pour exploiter les 3d Class ainsi, alors qu'il aurait pu lui envoyer un message sur son PHS. Et oh que oui il savait où était passé le Général, mais il ne le dirait certainement pas à son ami d'enfance. Parce que sinon, ce dernier risquerait de piquer une crise et d'aller chercher lui-même le héros de la Shinra avec Loveless dans une main et Rapière dans l'autre.

Avisant le cadre photo accroché au mur qui représentait toute l'élite de la Shinra, son regard s'attarda sur le portrait d'Heaven.

Cette jeune femme attirait bien malgré elle le héros porteur de Masamune…

* * *

Plongée dans l'obscurité apaisante de son appartement, Heaven n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les images de l'enterrement de sa mentor. Deux jours auparavant, on avait ensevelit son corps. Cercueil blanc, marche militaire, présence du directeur et de son fils Rufus, de Lazard et d'autres Soldiers comme le trio Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth ou encore comme Zack, Cloud et Envy, et même le chef des Turks, venus rendre un dernier hommage à la jeune femme et à la combattante qu'elle avait été.

Devant la fosse, serrant contre elle une rose blanche, Heaven écoutait distraitement les paroles du prêtre, voyait avec indifférence les gens, ces étrangers, se presser autour d'elle pour lui communiquer leur sympathie et leurs condoléances. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que tout soit fini et qu'elle puisse rentrer « chez elle », Akira lui ayant légué son appartement.

Ailleurs, triste et en colère, elle ne prêta attention qu'aux paroles réconfortantes d'Angeal, qu'à l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Envy, qu'aux embrassades de Zack et de Cloud et qu'à la douceur de la pression des mains de Sephiroth sur les siennes. Elle avait relevé la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien couleur mâko et elle y avait décelé une étincelle de soutien, encore plus forte que celle des autres. Rebaissant la tête, elle l'avait remercié du bout des lèvres, craignant et sans savoir pourquoi, d'éclater en sanglots et de se jeter dans ses bras.

Après l'enterrement, Lazard lui avait annoncé sa mise au repos forcé. Heaven avait refusé. Il avait insisté en la menaçant de l'envoyer une année au Wutai. Du coup elle s'était inclinée.

Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de ruminer. De nombreux « et si » la hantait. _Et si_ ce jour là elle avait refusé la mission comme au départ elle l'avait souhaité, _et si_ elle avait eu des matérias de soin sur elle, et surtout, _et si_ ce n'était pas un piège pour faire taire définitivement la Soldier ?

A ce jour et à sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas eu d'enquête effectuée sur la mort de sa mentor. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une affaire banale qu'on rangerait au placard. Une Soldier morte parmi d'autres.

Se repliant sur elle-même, Heaven essaya de retenir ses larmes qu'elle sentait monter. Mais peine perdue. Son cœur la brûlait, les souvenirs l'assaillaient, elle n'avait plus envie de lutter contre cette souffrance, elle sentait l'eau chaude de ses larmes ruisseler lentement le long de ses joues. Elle avait beau les essuyer, elles affluaient sans cesse, comme si l'on avait ouvert les robinets dans sa tête. Son regard se porta alors sur la commode contre le mur. Une vingtaine de cadres y étaient disposés. Des photos d'elle et de sa mentor. Le jour de son arrivée à Midgar, mais ses anniversaires aussi, ses promotions, des fêtes et de la joie. Sur chacune d'entre elle Akira y avait sa place.

Des sourires figés désormais.

Prise d'une brusque colère, Heaven bondit du lit et balaya d'un revers de la main les cadres sur la commode. Les verres se brisèrent sur le sol, les photos tombèrent face contre terre. Des fragments éparpillés de bonheur qu'elle ne voulait plus voir. Tout était éphémère et elle détestait que ses portraits lui rappellent ce fait.

Respirant lourdement, les yeux larmoyants et les poings serrés, Heaven se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et en alluma la lumière. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, avant de se regarder dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

Le visage dégoulinant d'eau, les yeux creusés par les larmes, les cernes sillonnant sa peau, elle ne supportait même plus son propre regard. Que dirait Akira si elle la voyait dans cet état ? Une violente douleur lui parcourut alors la poitrine. Akira était morte. Sa mort lui revint alors en mémoire. Du sang. Des cris. La pagaille. Son corps allongé sur le sol…

Le bruit de verre brisé lui parvint alors, la sortant de ses mauvaises pensées. Son poing c'était enfoncé dans le miroir, maculant sa peau de débris de verre et de sang. Quand? Quand arrêterait-elle de culpabiliser ? Quand comprendrait-elle se qui ne tournait pas rond ?

Du sang, des morts, était-ce cela son destin ? Ils sont _morts_, du _sang_, elle est _morte_, du _sang_, cela suffit, que tout s'arrête !

Se précipitant sous la douche, Heaven ouvrit le robinet au maximum et l'eau froide ruissela alors sur elle. C'était glacé mais cela ne faisait rien, cela pénétrait ses vêtements mais ce n'était pas grave, cela la calmait. Tremblante de froid, de rage, un peu de tout ce qu'elle ressentait mélangé, elle appuya son front contre la paroi et se laissa aller au bruit apaisant de l'eau. Sa blessure au poing la brûlait mais pas autant que celle qu'elle ressentait dans le cœur.

Elle est morte… Ils sont morts…

« - Est-ce que ca va? »

Une voix grave, douce et connue la tira doucement de sa torpeur. Heaven tourna alors la tête vers l'homme debout à sa gauche. De longs cheveux argentés humides, un regard pénétrant, la jeune femme vit son visiteur couper l'arrivée d'eau et la sortir lentement de la douche. Il l'enroula dans une grande serviette blanche, frottant doucement ses cheveux, sans un mot. Les feux fixés sur sa chemise, Heaven s'entendit murmurer :

« - Sephiroth… »

Le Général ne cessa pas ses mouvements et répondit :

« - Oui ?

- … Que fais tu ici ?

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Tu ne répondais pas quand j'ai sonné et j'ai entendu du bruit alors je suis rentré.

- Tu… Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

Le Soldier aux yeux couleurs mâko ne trouva pas quoi dire. Tout comme il ne se formalisa pas du tutoiement subit qu'elle lui donnait. Aurait-il franchit cette barrière que son grade lui imposait ou était-ce juste le choc des évènements ?

Heaven ne réagit plus. Amorphe, elle le laissait la sécher en douceur, ne repoussant pas ses mains étrangères et pourtant si tendres qui frôlait son corps à travers la serviette. Puis il saisit lentement sa main meurtrie et l'observa.

« - Comment tu t'es blessée ?

- … Bêtement. C'est rien, juste une coupure »

Mais il ne la relâcha pas. La pression s'accentua, il aurait pu lui brises les os s'il voulait, mais ce n'était pas son but. Elle n'était pas une ennemie ou une rivale, oh non loin de là. Et pourtant il ne comprenait pas ces gestes qu'il avait envers elle. Sa main était fine, douce, ses doigts longs et ses ongles tout en finesse également. Il aurait pu passer des heures à la tenir au creux de la sienne.

Mais Heaven s'écarta et approcha sa main de son cœur. Comprenant l'étrangeté de la situation, Sephiroth se décida à sortir de la salle de bains. Mais bon sang, pourquoi son cœur le poignardait quand il se trouvait en sa présence ? Lui l'impitoyable Soldier, l'insensible, n'ayant que du respect pour ses amis et pour les Soldiers de son unité, lui l'enfant élevé comme une machine, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient ramené devant la porte d'entrée. Il allait en actionner la poignée, quand une voix distincte et féminine murmura derrière lui :

« - Sephiroth… Ne pars pas… S'il te plaît… »

Heaven ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle avait envie de sentir ses bras autour de son corps, elle voulait que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, tout, tous ses gestes pour effacer un instant soit-il la vision du sang qui affluait toujours dans son esprit.

Trouver un échappatoire dans la luxure. Mais IL était un appel à la luxure.

Sephiroth se tourna lentement vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y décela du désir, du respect et un peu d'un autre sentiment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre de nom dessus. Parce qu'elle n'en savait plus réellement la signification.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il faisait une bonne tête et demie de plus qu'elle, avant de se pencher vers son visage. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, Heaven sentit ses doigts venir caresser doucement sa joue. Elle sentit son léger souffle chaud, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement. C'était doux, très doux. Comme la première fois. Fermant les yeux elle se laissa aller contre lui, sentant son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, humant son odeur de menthe. Délicieux, frais, son parfum la détendait et la rassurait.

La jeune femme sentit alors la langue de Sephiroth entrouvrir lentement ses lèvres pour venir se lier avec sa jumelle. Elle retint un gémissement de plaisir, mais sentit tous ses muscles se contracter alors qu'il l'attirait plus contre lui.

Sans savoir pourquoi elle voulait son corps contre le sien, son corps doux et dur à la fois, elle voulait qu'il efface le sang sur ses mains en les liant aux siennes, elle le voulait, et qu'importe si ca n'était que du désir.

Des bruits de vêtements sur le sol, des mains frôlant son corps brûlant, une bouche sur la sienne dérivant sur sa nuque, une voix affreusement enivrante au creux de son oreille, Heaven n'avait plus conscience du temps et de l'espace. Elle sentit le matelas contre son dos, alors que Sephiroth l'allongeait en douceur.

Des murmures, son odeur, une chaleur qui augmentait rapidement, le désir, et l'envie de faire un.

Heaven se retrouva bientôt nue, à la merci de son regard et de ses mains, de lui tout entier.

Elle admira le corps de Sephiroth dans le même état que le sien. Un dos et des épaules larges, un torse imberbe finement dessiné sur lequel apparaissait des pectoraux et des abdominaux délicatement ciselés, une peau laiteuse, douce et chaude au toucher, la perfection même.

Il la regarda comme elle le faisait pour lui, s'émerveillant de la beauté de son corps et de ses formes.

Il avait envie d'elle mais ne voulait pas la brusquer, il savait que ce n'était qu'un échappatoire pour elle, et tellement plus pour lui.

Il se pencha alors à son oreille pour lui murmurer un :

« - Tu es sûre que c'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pour obtenir en réponse un langoureux baiser alors que les mains d'Heaven attirait son corps contre le sien.

Des caresses impétueuses, des gémissements, le souffle court et des frissons, Heaven voulait le sentir en elle.

C'était sa première fois, mais avec lui elle n'avait pas peur.

Des baisers, ses cheveux chatouillant la moindre parcelle de sa peau, les joues rouges, le regard mâko étincelant de désir, elle le sentit entrer lentement en elle.

Un obstacle, une douleur aigue, ses lèvres sur ses paupières, ses mains enlaçant son corps, ses poussées si douces, une déchirure, une douleur vive et sucrée, ses lèvres dans sa nuque, ses soupirs, sa peau frottant contre la sienne en sueur, ses gémissements, le plaisir affluent dans les veines, les corps qui se tendent, le paroxysme, son prénom murmuré dans la jouissance, l'épuisement, l'effondrement, le vide.

Sephiroth tout entier contre elle.

* * *

Quand Heaven se réveilla il faisait jour et Sephiroth avait disparu. Pleine de courbatures, la jeune femme s'étira avant de s'enrouler dans les draps froids, et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche bien chaude pour se réveiller totalement.

Offrant sa peau au jet brûlant, elle ferma les yeux et les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillirent.

Nom d'un chocobo mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

Mais les souvenirs de la douceur et de chacun des gestes tendres du jeune homme la firent rougir au lieu de lui en vouloir.

La veille avait été si douce…

Sortant de la douche, Heaven remarqua dans le miroir des marques rouges sur pratiquement tout son corps. Comprenant ce que cela était, elle rougit de plus belle et se sentit gênée.

Oh oui, la veille avait été vraiment douce.

Elle remarque aussi que sa main ne portait aucune cicatrice de sa blessure de la veille. Elle soupçonna alors Sephiroth d'avoir utilisé une matéria de soin pendant qu'elle dormait.

S'habillant rapidement, elle retourna dans la chambre tout en s'essuyant les cheveux avec sa serviette. Avisant la commode, elle fronça subitement les sourcils en remarquant que les morceaux de verres avaient disparu.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, elle remarqua alors que tous les volets de l'appartement étaient ouverts, laissant entrer la chaleur et la lumière bienfaisante du soleil.

Et sur la table était disposé un plateau, contenant son petit déjeuner. S'approchant lentement, Heaven remarqua alors une note.

« Je voudrais te revoir »

Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit heureuse et effrayée à la fois.

* * *

_**Ndr : **__voilà voilà pour ce chapitre =D j'espère que j'ai respecté vos avis sur le lemon parce que ca n'en est pas un ! En effet pour cette première fois je voulais d'abord vos impressions pour savoir si par la suite je développerais plus que ca, ou si ce système de description vous plaît ?_

_Dites moi tout dans une review ! J'adapterais mes chapitres par la suite !_

_Et surtout je veux ab-so-lu-ment vos avis sur celui là ! J'espère que ca ne vous a pas déçu =$_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce chapitre et les précédents. La mention d'Envy Bewilder est une création d'une amie à qui je tiens énormément et avec qui ce monde de FFVII est né, il est donc formellement interdit __**/!\ **__de lui piquer ce personnage, sinon je vous traîne en justice sales plagieurs ! D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

_

* * *

**Chers reviewers :**_

_**Jyuune-chan **__: Mais c'est bien d'assumer ton côté perverse ! 8D j'en fait de même je te rassure ! Je ne voulais juste pas choquer avec ce premier lemon, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ! Mais maintenant que je vois qu'on réclame du plus long, du plus explicite, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie ! * héhéhéhé *_

_Chou et triste, mais tu sais sans le faire exprès j'arrive à garder cette ambiance tout au long de la fiction, néanmoins ca changera un ptit peu et je pense que tu devines pourquoi ;)_

_Ahh Angeal, quel héros cet homme mais je dis rien ;) et merci merci merci pour ta fidélité et chacune de tes reviews !_

_**Yukiakari **__: Ahh mais Heaven n'a pas fini de nous en faire voir ! Ce n'est pas parce que Sephiroth a réussi à l'arracher à ses funestes pensées, que tout est joué ! ;) _

_Et pour répondre à ton avis de voir Angeal et compagnie, ton souhait est exaucé car ce chapitre leur est dédié =) mais toujours dans la chronologie ! Oh oui j'imagine bien Genesis arriver comme ca aussi, c'est pourquoi je l'ai écris dans le chapitre précédent =D_

_Et encore merci pour ta fidelité et tes reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir !_

_**Melior : **__Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ainsi que pour tes remarques, tes encouragements et ton point de vue ! Haha le secret d'Heaven te turlupine aussi hein ? Et bien tu le découvriras au même rythme que les autres ;) Oh oui heureusement que Sephiroth est là… mais tout n'est pas joué encore ! Quant au lemon, j'ai fait ce système parce que c'était le premier et que je voulais tester les lecteurs/trices. Mais rassure toi, en temps normal, je prends beaucoup moins de pincette =P_

_En tout cas merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil d'être passée lire ma fic ! _

**Chapitre IV : Le regard de ceux que j'appelle amis.**

_L'inévitable c'était produit. Du moins l'inévitable pour moi. _

_J'avais passé tellement de temps à tout faire pour ne pas qu'ils se rapprochent, pour qu'elle évite de parler avec lui. _

_Et rien à faire, ils s'étaient attirés comme des aimants. Ou bien IL l'avait attiré dans ses filets. J'étais curieuse de savoir et de voir ou tout ca allait les mener, même si je ne le voulais toujours pas. _

_C'était contradictoire quand même. Je lui souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde sauf avec lui. Oh que non je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne détestais pas l'homme en lui-même, je détestais sa façon d'être. Mais après c'est vous qui jugerez. Peut-être qu'en lisant le moment qui va suivre vous succomberez comme beaucoup au charme du porteur de Masamune, peut-être pas qui sait. _

_C'est à vous d'en décider. Chacun est maître de ses opinions._

_

* * *

_

« - Tu as quoi ?

- Genesis, calme toi ou tu vas finir aussi rouge que tes cheveux…

- Angeal, te mêle pas de ca tu veux ? C'est entre lui et moi !

- Continue plutôt de lire ton fichu bouquin et laisse le s'exprimer. »

Sephiroth observait ses deux meilleurs amis se chamailler sur la déclaration qu'il venait de faire en affichant une mine désespéré. Il savait bien que ses derniers ne lui aurait pas sauté au cou, mais quand même…

Vexé par Angeal, Genesis se renfrogna et se replongea dans son chapitre de Loveless, tandis que le brun se retourna vers Sephiroth.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Il devrait lui demander de l'épouser et lui promettre de lui faire trois rejetons, railla le roux. »

Angeal lui jeta un regard noir et finit par se détourner à nouveau de lui. Il haussa interrogativement un sourcil, et attendit la réponse de l'intéressé.

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. C'est la première fois que ca me fait ca. Elle a cette emprise sur moi, elle … elle… je sais pas, je crois que je deviens fou.

- Tu as l'air de l'apprécier plus qu'un coup d'un soir quand même… Et ca te ressemble pas Seph'.

- _My friends do you fly away now ? To a world that abhors you and I ?_

- Genesis ca suffit ! »

Jetant un regard noir à l'argenté, Genesis réussit à caser son fameux : « - Loveless, Act III bande d'ignares. » avant de faire les cent pas dans la training room tout en restant le nez plongé dans son bouquin et les oreilles aux aguets.

Angeal se tut un instant, ce qui permit à Genesis de poursuivre sa lecture à haute voix. Sephiroth changeait petit à petit ses derniers temps. L'existence d'Heaven y était pour quelque chose et Genesis le déplorait. Fini le guerrier insensible, fini les batailles à faire un challenge du nombre de victimes, oui le roux n'aimait pas le changement et encore moins quand l'un de ses meilleurs amis était concerné.

« - _My friends, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains…_ »

Le décor de la training room avait changé et matérialisait désormais Junon en fin de journée. Debout face au coucher de soleil, Sephiroth fermait les yeux tout en écoutant Genesis lire Loveless, ce dernier étant assis derrière lui avec à ses côtés Angeal appuyé contre le mur, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le Général se retourna alors le sourire aux lèvres, s'avança vers ses deux amis et termina la citation de Genesis : « - Loveless, Act I ». Genesis eut un léger rire moqueur et referma son ouvrage avant de le reposer à ses côtés et de se lever.

« - Tu t'en souviens ?

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas m'en souvenir ? Tu me bourres le crâne avec ca. » répondit l'argenté en frappant légèrement sa tête avec son index, un large sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne brandisse Masamune en signe de provocation.

Genesis sortit Rapière pour se mettre en position d'attaque, alors qu'Angeal se prépara lui aussi tout en murmurant un :

« - Ne le sous-estime pas…

- C'est noté ! »

* * *

« - Tu as quoiiiii ? »

Heaven esquissa une grimace face à l'exubérante question-réponse de Zack. Elle le savait déjà mais la discrétion et lui ca faisait deux. Ils étaient assis à siroter leur boisson, Cloud, Zack et elle dans un bar de Midgar.

« - Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat Zack…

- Oh si que j'en fais tout un plat mademoiselle ! Tu t'es quand même tapé mon modèle ! Alors dis moi Heav' il est foutu comment le Général de la Shinra ? »

A cette question, Cloud recracha sa boisson qu'il buvait pendant que les deux discutaient tout en menaçant de s'étouffer, ses joues prenant une délicieuse teinte rouge.

Zack lui donna vaguement quelques claques dans le dos et lui dit :

« - Eh bah Cloudy ! Remets moi mon gars !

- Zack… Je suis sérieuse.

- Pardon, pardon Heav' vas y continue.

- J'étais mal, triste et j'avais besoin de compagnie… Ca ne veux pas dire que j'en suis amoureuse.

- Heav', Akira est morte il y a près de deux semaines, et tu culpabilises encore… Et pourtant le fait d'avoir mis dans ton lit Sephiroth durant la même période te ronge encore plus que le reste. »

Heaven ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait raison. Cette nuit était gravée en elle, dans sa chair, dans son être, et pourtant elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle ressentait quoi que ce soit pour le beau Général.

Cloud la regarda gentiment… La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser, un cœur c'était déjà lourd à porter en temps normal, mais là.. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour se sentir noyée dans ce flot d'émotions.

« - Tu sais Heaven… »

Zack et la jeune Soldier regardèrent leur Cloudy qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis une heure.

« - Tu t'es toujours battue jusqu'à maintenant contre l'adversité et la solitude. Tu es courageuse, tu es une battante, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de tes propres sentiments tu te mets à fuir comme si tout ce que tu ressentais était plus dangereux qu'une armée de Bahamuts. Mais ca ne sert à rien de courir aussi vite qu'un Chocobo, parfois il est préférable d'affronter ou même de réaliser, de prendre conscience de tout. Un cœur n'est pas fait pour être mort. Si tu n'as pas le courage de te faire face à toi-même, comment peux-tu prétendre être sincère avec les autres ? »

Zack ouvrit alors la bouche comme un poisson rouge tandis qu'Heaven le fixait sans ciller. Il ne disait pas souvent quelque chose, le hérisson blond, mais quand il l'ouvrait, ca touchait directement sa cible sans faute.

Un sourire apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres, Heaven se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front du blondinet.

« - Merci Cloud… »

Le soir, chacun à son domicile, Heaven et Sephiroth faisaient les cent pas. L'un dans son bureau, à jouer négligemment avec son stylo, l'autre assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre à contempler Midgar illuminée à ses pieds. Eloignés par les kilomètres, poussant des soupirs de lassitude, ils pensent cependant chacun à la même chose à n'en pouvoir dormir…

Reconnaître ses sentiments, le faire comprendre à l'autre, apprendre à connaître, découvrir ce qu'on appelle l'amour… Ca n'était pas facile. Quand on est une machine de guerre, on exclue le plus possible de sentiments pour ne pas avoir à souffrir et être une personne faible. Ils avaient souffert tous les deux dans leur passé, leur présent commençait à vaciller alors qu'en serait-il de leur futur ? Ils s'étaient fuis, rapprochés, ils avaient partagé la chaleur de l'autre et pourtant ils se connaissaient à peine…

**Alors pourquoi ai-je envie de partager ta vie ?**

**

* * *

**

_Ndr : Ceci est un court chapitre de transition, donc il n'était pas du tout prévu à l'origine dans la fiction. Mais je me suis dit que je pourrais satisfaire votre demande de retrouver certains personnages de cette façon ! La « véritable suite » reviendra bientôt, promis ! Mais ca n'exclue pas les reviews pour ce chapitre ci, au contraire ! =D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce chapitre et les précédents. La mention d'Envy Bewilder est une création d'une amie à qui je tiens énormément et avec qui ce monde de FFVII est né, il est donc formellement interdit __**/!\ **__de lui piquer ce personnage, sinon je vous traîne en justice sales plagieurs ! D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Jyuune-chan **__: Et oui je sais qu'il tarde de voir la vraie suite ! Mais en ce moment je suis beaucoup prise par mes études et je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire comme je le voudrais ! Héhé pour ce chapitre de transition j'ai fait exprès de ne rien dévoiler de la suite, sinon ca serait trop facile bande de petites veinardes ! Je sais que tu veux savoir et je vais faire tout mon possible pour te faire patienter un maximum xD allez rien que pour toi un petit chapitre d'action ! Ils vont bougez les personnages crois moi !_

_Merci pour ta lecture et à bientôt !_

_**Yukiakari **__: C'est pas que Genesis ne comprends pas l'amour, mais c'est qu'il est tout simplement jaloux d'un sentiment qu'il ne vit pas ! (pour moi en tout cas) j'aime beaucoup l'utiliser comme un bougre (et oui je m'éclate avec le trio Angeal-Genesis et Sephiroth) merci merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre c'est gentil ^^ et oui je laisse Loveless en anglais car ca serait du massacre pur et simple sinon ! Sephiroth a toujours été sûr de lui pour moi aussi, mais face à quelque chose qu'il découvre pour la première fois, comment peut-il être sûr ? J'ai pour cela voulut lui donner une dimension « plus humaine » que ce qu'on avait toujours vu jusqu'à maintenant ;)_

_Merci pour ton passage !_

_**Note 1 : **__Désolée pour le temps qui s'écoule entre chacune des publications des chapitres, mais j'ai épuisé tout mon stock de chapitres que j'avais en avance, et en ce moment j'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire avec mon BTS. Alors je suis navrée que vous attendiez si longtemps, mais dites-vous que je n'abandonne pas l'histoire pour le moins du monde !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre V - Perdre la notion**

_Oui, autant vous dire que de là haut je n'étais pas très fière d'Heaven et de Sephiroth. Mais étrangement j'en voulais plus à ma protégée qu'à lui. Bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être parce que je voyais de la sincérité dans l'attitude du Général, alors que je ne trouvais qu'un champ d'incertitude dans celle d'Heaven. On ne trichait pas avec les sentiments, mais pour elle c'était encore plus compliqué que cela. Les évènements qui se produisaient l'empêchaient même inconsciemment de chercher des informations sur elle-même. Et pourtant Angeal lui, agissait. Silencieusement, solitairement mais il cherchait. Il découvrit ainsi où vivait la famille d'Heaven. _

_Famille ? Mais elle n'en a plus ! direz-vous sur un ton d'incompréhension._

_Où ? Mais Nibelheim bien évidemment ! Puisque Heaven vivait là-bas avec ses parents._

_Et bien non. Oubliez tout ce que vous croyez savoir sur la jeune femme. Elle possédait bel et bien une famille, un clan pour être plus précise, et qui ne vivait pas à Nibelheim. Et quand Angeal découvrit cela, il se demanda lui-même s'il allait en parler à la jeune femme. Mais après réflexion, il ne voulut pas. Et pour résister à la tentation, il partit en permission avec Genesis à Banora…_

_

* * *

_

« - Naaan Zack, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller me trémousser sur une quelconque piste de danse !

- Allez Heav' fait pas ta radine ! Tu me dois bien ca non ? Envy ne viendra pas si tu ne l'accompagnes pas !

- Et qui t'accompagnera toi ?

- Euhhhh…

- Alors c'est même pas la peine d'y penser si c'est Sephiroth qui vient avec toi.

- Oh c'est bon quoi ! Ca fait un mois que tu l'évites, que tu ne sors plus et que tu passes ton temps en mission ou à t'entraîner ! Ca te ferait du bien ! Il va pas te manger !

- Si je l'évite, c'est que lui fait TOUT pour me parler. Alors cette soirée serait une bonne excuse pour qu'il le fasse. Et Cloudy pourquoi ne vient-il pas ?

- Il est en permission chez sa mère à Nibelheim.

- Et Angeal et Genesis ?

- A Banora pour le week-end.

- Tu l'as fait exprès hein ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le brun aux yeux bleus lui lança un sourire étincelant et recommença à la harceler de nouveau pour qu'elle sorte. Se plongeant dans ses pensées en mettant le beau Zack Fair en mode « tu remues les lèvres mais je n'entends plus rien » elle se dit qu'elle agissait égoïstement en refusant d'accompagner la jeune Soldier à cette soirée et en plombant le moral de Zack. A vrai dire le moral d'Envy non plus n'était pas au top en ce moment. De plus, elle partait demain pour le Wutai sans avoir vraiment eu le temps de se rapprocher de l'élève d'Angeal, et lui n'était pas au courant de cette mission, Envy ayant décidé de ne pas le prévenir.

Après tout elle pourrait bien supporter Sephiroth le temps d'une soirée pour que les deux autres passent un bon moment…

« - Zack arrête de brailler et de gesticuler dans tous les sens, je vais venir. »

Le jeune homme cessa de parler et l'interrogea du regard. Esquissant un sourire amusé, Heaven répéta :

« - Oui, j'accepte de sortir ce soir avec vous là où tu voudras bien nous emmener.

- Heav' je t'adoooooore !

- Aïe ! Moi aussi mais pas la peine de m'étouffer à moitié pour ca ! »

Et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée le soir même en boîte de nuit, à Midgar, avec Zack, Envy et bien sûr LUI. Heaven ignorait comme le brun avait réussi à le convaincre, mais la simple mention de sa présence avait dû le décider.

Accoudée à la barrière du salon privé, un verre à la main, la jeune Soldier observait avec indifférence la piste de danse en contrebas. Zack dansait lascivement contre une Envy un peu plus qu'éméchée et ne semblait prêt à la lâcher sous aucun prétexte.

Heaven avait refusé plusieurs danses avec des midgariens, prétextant qu'elle ne savait pas danser, préférant siroter ses cocktails en regardant les autres se déhancher avec plus ou moins de dextérité.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit que trop tard les effluves de menthe qui lui parvinrent entre toutes les flagrances de parfums qui embaumaient les lieux. Elle aurait reconnu entre mille cette odeur.

Elle allait s'éloigner de la rambarde, mais son équilibre précaire l'obligea à rester cramponnée. Ca lui apprendra à boire plus que de coutume. Statique, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre, elle sentit une main lui retirer doucement son verre pour le poser sur la table basse à côté d'elle, alors qu'une voix lui murmurait gentiment :

« - Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir Heaven… »

Il y avait un écart infime entre son corps et le dos de la jeune femme et pourtant elle se sentit électrifiée. Qu'allait-il dire ? Elle sentit ses longs cheveux frôler doucement la peau nue que lui offrait son dos, mais agacée de savoir qu'il la voyait et pas elle, elle se dégagea fermement et réussi à lui faire face. L'alcool la rendait toujours plus calme. C'était étrange de savoir qu'elle n'était pas hystérique quand elle était ivre, mais au moins elle savait qu'elle ne se mettrait pas à faire des choses insensées ou à dire n'importe quoi. Relevant la tête, elle plongea malgré elle son regard dans le regard mâko du jeune homme. Elle crut y déceler de l'incompréhension, mais aussi de la joie et une lueur de désir. Mais elle attendait surtout la question fatidique.

« - Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? »

Ca y est. Il avait demandé. Tout se bouscula alors dans son esprit. Elle s'était elle-même demandé ca plusieurs fois. Quand il la cherchait dans les bureaux après une mission, quand il l'attendait à la sortie de la training-room, chacun des prétextes qu'il utilisait pour pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec elle. Elle l'évitait tout le temps, et au final elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi. Alors que pouvait-elle répondre à ca ?

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot s'il te plaît. »

Ils tournaient en rond. Cette impression de la conversation déjà vue. Elle en était lasse. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie désormais : rentrer chez elle et le fuir de nouveau. Agacée, elle se retourna pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle mettait fin à la conversation. Elle tomba sur Zack embrassant Envy. Une pointe d'envie la parcourut un instant, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder vers eux, Sephiroth venait de saisir son poignet pour la forcer à lui faire face de nouveau.

« - Heaven, s'il te plaît, dis moi pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

Sa voix se faisait suppliante mais ferme, comme si cette question le torturait dans son sommeil et qu'elle en détenait la clef. Soupirant, elle se décida à lui expliquer qu'elle avait peur, peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, peur de ses sentiments, mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et que le jeune homme guettait sa réponse, une bagarre éclata au bar.

Sur la piste de danse, saisissant Envy par le bras, Zack écarta la jeune femme de la trajectoire d'un homme projeté par un autre. Du balcon, Sephiroth observait la scène tout en l'analysant froidement : un homme était inerte dans un reste de table et de morceaux de verre, deux autres se battaient au bar en faisant voler un corps contre les bouteilles d'alcool rangées contre le mur, tout cela dans un climat de panique, les gens se ruant vers la sortie.

Tout dégénérait, deux groupes se formaient distinctement : les gérants de la boîte de nuit et les intrus, fauteurs de troubles.

Parcourant la boîte d'un regard rapide, le Général vit Zack bien éméché qui entraînait Envy ivre vers la sortie. Il reçut un instant plus tard un message sur son phs lui indiquant qu'il ramenait la jeune femme. De ce côté-là il ne fallait pas attendre d'aide de leur part pour lui filer un coup de main à tout remettre en ordre.

Se retournant vers Heaven, il vit que la jeune femme s'éloignait en titubant légèrement. La rattrapant, il lui fourra les clés de sa Viper dans les mains en lui murmurant :

« - Attends moi dans la voiture.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour rentrer chez moi.

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, mais un ordre, je ne te laisse pas rentrer dans cet état. Alors va m'attendre dans la voiture. »

Le ton était sans appel. Heaven n'eut pas le temps de protester de nouveau qu'il s'éloigna dans la foule pour aller régler la situation lui-même. Défaut professionnel de Soldier. Plus acharné que lui tu meurs.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme se traîna alors dehors, poussée par les gens quittant la boîte plus ou moins dans le même état qu'elle, puis elle chercha la voiture sur le parking.

Elle la trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Une Dodge Viper SRT-10 coupé gris métallisé.

« - Eh bah ! Il se fait pas ***** le général ! »

Ouvrant la voiture, elle se glissa à l'intérieur, s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en cuir et attendit. 10 minutes, 20 minutes … Elle se sentait si bien et puis la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. L'alcool y était pour quelque chose. A tel point qu'elle finit par s'endormir sans plus de cérémonie.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la veste de Sephiroth sur elle, et elle remarqua les lumières des lampadaires de Midgar qui s'éloignaient peu à peu. Ils quittaient la ville. Se redressant sur le siège, elle serra plus le veston contre elle pour réchauffer ses épaules nues et pour, sans l'avouer évidemment, inspirer un peu plus l'odeur du beau Général qui lui faisait tant tourner la tête.

« - Je croyais que tu me ramenais chez moi ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. Il faut qu'on parle.

- … Et Zack et Envy ?

- Il la ramène chez elle. »

Il donnait la vague impression d'être en colère alors la jeune femme se tut et se replongea dans ses pensées. De toute façon que pouvait-elle faire ?

Sephiroth de son côté avait du mal à se contenir. Lui l'impulsif, semblait ne plus trop savoir quoi faire. Il était en colère que la jeune femme le traite de cette façon, triste qu'elle ne perçoive pas tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle et surtout, surtout il aurait passé des heures à la regarder sans rien demander de plus.

Ce soir, elle s'était habillée comme il aimait : elle portait un bustier gris et un pantalon en cuir noir. Simple mais terriblement sexy.

Il aurait aimé caresser ses épaules nues du bout des doigts, il aurait aimé inspirer son odeur au creux de la nuque et saisir sa taille pour l'enlacer.

Crispant les mains sur le volant, il essaya de se calmer. Il devenait fou. Même son passé ne l'avait jamais autant obsédé. Oui c'est ca, Heaven était devenue une obsession. Et elle le rendait hors de lui à faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi distants depuis leur nuit passée ensemble. Mais lui gardait cette nuit là gravée dans sa mémoire. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, mais Heaven ne semblait même pas remarquer ce que des dizaines de jeunes filles lui enviaient : les faveurs du héros de la Shinra.

Accélérant brutalement, il abrégea le trajet sans que la jeune femme n'émette la moindre protestation.

Il finit par rentrer dans une allée gravillonnée et passa un portail argenté de quelques bons mètres de haut.

Il stoppa la voiture devant la plus grande villa qu'Heaven n'ait jamais vu. Fontaine, jardin entretenu et éclairé, elle avait du mal à se dire que son appartement était ce qui se faisait de plus moderne à Midgar.

« - Tu viens, ou tu comptes passer la nuit à regarder ma maison les yeux écarquillés ? »

Heaven se renfrogna et s'écarta de la viper pour monter les marches du perron où l'attendait Sephiroth. Les lumières étaient toutes allumées. Encore un qui n'avait pas de problèmes d'électricité, pensa amèrement la Soldier.

Mais contre toute attente, le Général sonna à la porte. Heaven eut un léger coup de stress : il ne vivait pas seul ?

Anxieuse, elle resserra la veste sur ses épaules et attendit. Elle entendit la clé dans la serrure que l'on tournait, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à la cinquantaine, vêtu sobrement mais élégamment.

« - Bonsoir Monsieur, vous aviez encore oubliez vos clefs.

- Oui je sais Haruhi, heureusement que vous êtes là !

- Vous me payez pour ca Monsieur. »

Un majordome. Heaven en resta bouche bée. Sephiroth avait son propre majordome. Ce dernier laissa entrer Sephiroth en inclinant la tête et en murmurant un : « - Bon retour Monsieur » avant de dévisager brièvement Heaven et de la laisser entrer à son tour en lui réservant le même accueil.

Dès que la porte se referma, Heaven sut qu'elle ne ressortirait pas d'ici avant le matin. Mais pourquoi arrivait-elle toujours à se mettre dans de pareils pétrins ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness et Akira Steel pour ce chapitre et les précédents. La mention d'Envy Bewilder est une création d'une amie à qui je tiens énormément et avec qui ce monde de FFVII est né, il est donc formellement interdit __**/!\ **__de lui piquer ce personnage, sinon je vous traîne en justice sales plagieurs ! D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

_

* * *

_

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Jyuune-chan **__: Héhéhé j'en étais sûre que tu allais réagir de cette façon ! Ne t'en fais pas, si ca ne s'arrange pas, qu'elle est l'intérêt de la fiction franchement ? Le clan d'Heaven oh que oui je sais que ca fait cogiter les méninges ;) mais ca, ca risque de faire l'effet d'une bombe dans les prochains chapitres ! Je suis sadique et j'en suis fière ! Et tu vois que tu comprends très bien ce sentiment de supériorité en tant qu'auteur =P_

_Merci pour tes reviews et à bientôt !_

_**Yukiakari **__: Oui, j'avoue que le cliché des héroïnes qui obtiennent tout ce qu'elles veulent me lasse un peu ! Oh oui Sephiroth dans une villa, et si tu veux savoir, je l'ai même dessinée sur papier dans les moindres détails quand je l'ai imaginé ;) et le majordome c'est ma petite touche personnelle, je sais pas trop comment j'en suis venue à imaginer ca, mais il a sa propre histoire et son importance dans la fiction, mais ca, tu le découvriras plus tard si tu me suis toujours !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire question relation Heaven X Sephiroth !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Melior **__: Merci pour ce compliment ! Et pour aussi ton intérêt ! Et voici la suite que tu as su me demander avec envie =)_

_

* * *

_

_**Note 1 : **__Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre et surtout la qualité qui en découle, mais j'ai eu des soucis de santé à gérer, et donc moins le temps de soigner mon petit bijou. Alors comme je ne voulais plus vous faire attendre, je le publie, mais je voudrais bien le refaire en mieux !_

_**Note 2**__**:**__ Etant directement une suite du précédent chapitre, il n'y aura exceptionnellement pas le point de vue d'Akira. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plaîîîîît !_

_

* * *

_

La porte étant refermée, Heaven n'arrivait pas à détacher le regard du long couloir qui s'étendait devant elle. Resserrant un peu plus la veste autour d'elle, elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur les murs immaculés décorés de fresques ou de tableaux colorés. Un lustre gigantesque en cristal illuminait l'ensemble. Sur les côtés, de multiples portes dont une cloisonnée. A ses pieds s'étendait un tapis tout le long du sol. Si elle ne connaissait pas le propriétaire des lieux, elle aurait juré se trouver dans la maison d'un égocentrique riche et ennuyeux.

Ou peut-être était-ce l'alcool dans ses veines qui altérait ses sens et qui lui faisait voir des choses plus clinquantes qu'elles n'étaient.

En tous les cas, elle ne devait pas avancer assez vite, car Sephiroth lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans le corridor. Elle ne protesta pas à ce contact, encore moins quand il lui dit qu'ils avaient à parler. Elle était trop léthargique pour ca.

Il la fit passer un salon / salle à manger aussi grand qu'un demi terrain de course de chocobos et tout aussi luxueusement décoré, puis il lui fit gravir un escalier accolé contre le mur qui conduisait à sa chambre.

Là encore, sans surprise, elle découvrit une pièce dans tous les tons gris inimaginables, des murs jusqu'aux draps. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire comme mobilier, une large baie vitrée en guise de fenêtre et surtout une cloison en bois donnant accès à une salle de bains.

Sobre, classique, mais Heaven trouva que cela correspondait bien au général. Elle le vit ouvrir son armoire et en sortir une chemise, avant qu'il ne l'amène à la salle de bains. Là encore elle se laissa faire, appréciant de le voir s'occuper d'elle tout en s'agaçant de faire tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.

Il alluma la douche, régla la température et s'écarta d'elle pour sortir. Puis il ajouta :

« - Là, la douche, le savon, et une chemise propre. Ca te fera décuver. »

Le visage d'Heaven s'assombrit : elle n'aimait pas qu'il lui parle sur ce ton. Mais vraiment pas.

Constatant sa réaction, le jeune homme s'adoucit et murmura :

« - Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, on a le reste de la nuit pour parler. »

Puis il ferma la cloison. Soupirant bruyamment, Heaven se dévêtit, et entra dans la cabine de douche. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Il l'attirait ca c'était sûr, alors pourquoi le petit panneau clignotant de « danger » se mettait à faire un sacré boucan dans sa tête ? Et puis, il semblait bien intéressé par la jeune fille, aventure ou sincérité ?

Heaven saisit le gel douche du général et en inspira profondément l'odeur de menthe qui s'en échappait. Une odeur douce et fraîche, qui la faisait craquer.

Puis elle laissa vagabonder ses pensées alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait en continu sur son corps nu…

« - Je t'avais dis de prendre ton temps, mais quand même… »

Heaven prit la mouche. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle n'était pas un de ses 3d Class qui devaient obéissance aux gradés. Il avait beau être le héros de la Shinra, jamais elle ne tolèrerait qu'il lui parle sur ce ton. Elle s'était déjà laissée embarquer dans sa villa, elle portait désormais la chemise qu'il lui avait prêté, mais il y avait des limites quand même !

« - J'en ai marre de ce ton que tu prends avec moi. » répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la chambre tout en remarquant l'éclair de colère passant dans les orbes grises du jeune homme.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser la main sur la poignée, il l'avait précédé, lui bloquant délibérément le passage.

« - Laisse moi passer.

- Non.

- Laisse moi passer je t'ai dis. Je rentre chez moi. Je sais pas ce que tu cherches mais je rentre.

- Je suis désolé. »

Abasourdie, Heaven leva les yeux et posa son regard sur le visage du beau Soldier. C'est qu'il avait l'air sincère en plus le bougre.

« - Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, mais je ne sais plus trop comment agir avec toi. Un jour tu es dans mes bras, le lendemain tu me fuis. Tu me rends dingue, mais je ne sais pas comment te le montrer sans que tu penses que je ne veux qu'un trophée de plus dans ma collection. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra brutalement : il tenait donc vraiment à elle…

Sephiroth, voyant qu'Heaven venait de baisser sa garde, enroula doucement ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme et poursuivit :

« - Dis moi si tu n'aimes pas que mes bras te serrent comme ca, dis moi si tu n'aimes pas le son de ma voix au creux de ton oreille, dis moi si tu n'aimes pas entendre les battements de mon cœur, mais ne me laisse pas comme ca. Depuis notre nuit, je vis une torture. Parce que tu ne dis rien mais que tu continues à m'envoûter. »

Réagissant à une impulsion, Heaven serra à son tour le corps musclé de Sephiroth, et posa la tête sur son torse. Il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, alors qu'elle avait peur, mais lui ne manquait pas de lui dire les mots, de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ca n'avait pas l'air si compliqué. L'indifférence, le mépris, la colère, tout ca n'était qu'un masque pour sauver les apparences, mais ce masque Heaven sentait qu'il se fissurait.

« - Je ne te déteste pas, c'est tout le contraire. Mais j'ai peur, peur de ce que je ressens, peur de ce que tu éprouves pour moi, peur de toutes ses nouvelles choses qui m'arrivent, que je ne sais pas apprécier à leur juste valeur… »

Elle sentit alors l'étreinte du beau général se resserrer, ce qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il l'acceptait comme elle était…

* * *

Lentement il s'écarta d'elle, et repoussa une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Ses beaux yeux onyx lui vrillaient l'âme. Il adorait plonger dans ses pupilles couleur d'une nuit sans lune. Il trouvait tout beau en elle. Son visage, sa bouche finement tracée, son corps, ses formes parfaites et voluptueuses.

Elle avait des défauts, des imperfections, mais il ne les voyait pas. Lui qui quelques mois auparavant ne jurait que par la superficialité.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Goûter de nouveau la douceur de ses baisers, mordiller ses lèvres si tendres et l'entendre gémir contre sa bouche.

C'est-ce qu'il fit sans hésiter plus. Sephiroth captura les lèvres de la jeune femme, pleinement satisfait, et excité quand il la sentit répondre à son baiser. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, de serrer ce corps qu'il aimait temps, de l'emmener au 7ème ciel, de se perdre avec elle dans les limbes du plaisir, retrouver ce sentiment entier qu'il avait eu la première fois avec elle, lui murmurer des mots doux, éparpiller des baisers sur sa peau brûlante…

« - J'ai envie de te faire l'amour Heaven… »

Il n'avait pas envie d'elle, il voulait lui faire l'amour. Pour lui la différence était là. Ce n'était pas qu'un de ses multiples désirs à satisfaire, non. Et il voulait lui faire comprendre.

Elle rosit de plaisir, et il comprit qu'elle le voulait aussi.

En douceur il l'a fit reculer vers son lit, la basculant sur le matelas avant de se positionner entre ses jambes, toujours en mêlant ses lèvres aux siennes, soif intarissable de ses baisers.

Ses mains passèrent lentement sous le tissu de la chemise, frôlant ses courbes, sa peau chaude et douce, la faisant frissonner d'un plaisir anticipé. Il fit dériver sa bouche dans son cou, sur la peau fine et tendre de sa gorge, percevant les palpitations de son cœur, avant de venir lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille des mots doux lui électrisant les sens.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui défit la chemise qu'elle portait, la mettant à nue sous son regard brûlant. Puis il enleva lui aussi ses vêtements, dont son boxer dans lequel il se trouvait trop à l'étroit.

Puis il revint l'embrasser, avant de laisser des suçons rougeâtres sur ses épaules et le début de sa poitrine. Elle avait un goût délicieux. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, la faisant doucement gémir, avant qu'il ne trace des sillons brûlants avec une lenteur calculé sur sa peau en fusion.

Ses doigts viennent effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, alors qu'il sent la main de la jeune femme se refermer sur son membre douloureusement gonflé de désir. Il laisse échapper un geignement rauque lorsqu'elle entame un mouvement doux, appuyé et régulier, ses hanches se balançant inconsciemment sous ses caresses.

Lentement il pénètre son intimité de ses doigts, pour lui procurer le même plaisir, satisfait de constater qu'elle halète tout en se cambrant sur le matelas.

Le petit jeu des caresses s'arrête trop vite, mais ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il veut jouir. Il se penche doucement vers elle, ses longs cheveux argentés frôlant le corps légèrement hâlé de la jeune femme avant de guider son sexe rigide dans son intimité humide de désir. Son regard se concentre sur le visage extatique d'Heaven, il remarque à peine que la couleur de ses yeux passent du noir au gris argenté, alors qu'elle se noie dans ses orbes grises devenues couleur makô, la pupille fendue comme celle d'un chat, qu'il entame un langoureux va et vient.

Leurs corps sont emboîtés, les souffles sont rauques et brûlants, la sueur qui recouvre leur peau facilite le glissement de l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

Heaven n'a plus la notion du temps ou de quoi que se soit d'autre que de Sephiroth lui faisant l'amour. Ses lèvres s'égarent sur chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il peut atteindre, ses hanches cognent doucement les siennes, il ponctue chacun de ses coups de reins par son prénom murmuré. La chaleur afflue dans les veines de la jeune fille, son corps n'appelle que le sien, elle se sent grisée par toutes les émotions qu'elle ressent, le plaisir la submerge, rapide et fulgurant, elle se cambre, elle ferme les yeux, ne remarque pas les glyphes argentées sur ses avant-bras, et s'entend geindre le prénom de son amant, alors que ce dernier la serre plus contre lui, son corps s'arquant au dessus du sien, alors qu'il murmure difficilement son prénom en continu alors qu'il éjacule en elle. Transcendant.

Lentement il se retira d'elle, avant de venir l'embrasser de nouveau et de l'attirer contre lui une fois qui se fut allongé à ses côtés. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et la tête posée sur le torse de Sephiroth, Heaven se laissa bercer par la respiration du jeune homme, par ses doigts caressant ses cheveux, et par son odeur, mêlée à celle de la sueur de leurs ébats.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Elle se sentit bien, apaisée, comblée, heureuse. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois, mais elle se sent bien.

Le lendemain. La lumière du jour éclaire faiblement la chambre à travers les volets mi-clos. Sephiroth regarda Heaven dormir. Elle est belle. Dans la jouissance ou dans le sommeil, son visage change radicalement de celui qu'elle possède à la Shinra. Esquissant un sourire, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Le bruit de la douche réveilla Heaven. Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, soupira de bien-être et s'étira longuement dans les draps de soie dans lesquels elle a dormi.

Puis on frappa à la porte. Heaven remonta le drap sur son corps nu avant de permettre à la personne d'entrer. Il s'agit d'Haruhi qui apporte le petit-déjeuner. Rougissante Heaven se sent gênée. Mais Haruhi lui adressa un sourire sympathique qui l'a détends immédiatement, avant qu'il ne pose le plateau sur le bureau.

« - Vous avez bien dormi jeune maîtresse ? »

Jeune maîtresse ? En voilà une drôle de façon de l'appeler. Mais Heaven aime bien. Elle abaissa la tête avant de rougir de nouveau, alors que le majordome s'inclina et s'éclipsa en souriant.

* * *

_Ndr : voilà voilà, court et pas de très bonne qualité mais j'ai expliqué pourquoi plus haut et je m'excuse de nouveau ! Je prendrais le temps de le réecrire plus tard, et la suite est déjà en cours de route, un peu plus mouvementée et un peu plus de secrets dévoilés sur Heaven !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **_Certains des personnages m'appartiennent comme Heaven Emptiness, Akira Steel, Haruhi, pour ce chapitre et les précédents. La mention d'Envy Bewilder est une création d'une amie à qui je tiens énormément et avec qui ce monde de FFVII est né, il est donc formellement interdit __**/!\ **__de lui piquer ce personnage, sinon je vous traîne en justice sales plagieurs ! D'autres viendront un peu plus tard dans les chapitres suivants. Pour le reste, l'univers et les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Square Enix * sigh *_

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Jyuune-chan **__: Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! Je ne développe pas plus, vu que je t'ai déjà répondu par message, mais merci de tout cœur !_

_**Melior **__: Haruhi c'est tout une histoire ! J'adore ce personnage =) et pour tout avouer, je me suis beaucoup inspirée du majordome Walter du manga Hellsing, ainsi que d'Haruhi du manga Global Garden. =) _

_Et Sephiroth a une entière confiance en lui, confiance à laquelle Haruhi sait se montrer digne. Au fil de l'histoire il deviendra plus qu'un simple majordome. =)_

_Naaaan c'est pas inquiétant les glyphes 8) moi s'qui m'inquièterais plutôt c'est de savoir que tout le monde connaît son histoire mais n'ose pas lui dire !_

_Jenova fait couler beaucoup d'encre ^^ patience !_

_Merci pour ta visite en tout cas !_

_**Lehna**__ : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review ma beaucoup touché ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de la lire, et je te remercie de ton passage ainsi que pour ta lecture « assidue ». _

_Je n'ai pas de style particulier quand j'écris :$ je me contente seulement de mettre sur papier les émotions de tous les jours et celles que chacun d'entre nous pourrait ressentir ^^ c'est aussi simple que cela ! _

_En tout cas je te remercie de nouveau et te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Note 1 : **__Ceci est de nouveau un court chapitre de transition car le prochain étant un gros chapitre je ne l'ai pas encore terminé !_

_**Note 2**__**:**__ Mon examen étant dans deux semaines, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à écrire régulièrement, mais j'espère pouvoir le faire de nouveau bientôt !_

_**Note 3 : **__Ce chapitre, je le dédicace à ma bestfriend Envy. =)_

* * *

**Chapitre VI : S'ouvrir aux autres**

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'Heaven avait une liaison avec Sephiroth.

Leur relation prenait petit à petit l'aspect de celle d'un couple, et pourtant il y avait des détails, minuscules, infimes soient-ils, qui mettaient encore de la distance entre eux.

Seuls leurs amis, les plus proches étaient au courant. Pour les autres Heaven avait refusé de l'officialiser quand Sephiroth le lui avait demandé, afin d'éviter de subir les foudres des innombrables fan-clubs du beau Général, ainsi que tous les regards peser sur elle, sur eux, toute la journée.

Oui, le vivre secrètement lui convenait, même si elle aurait voulu avoir des marques d'affection et de tendresse de sa part au cours de la journée. Et elle savait qu'il en mourait d'envie aussi de son côté.

Il avait changé depuis que la jeune femme était entrée dans sa vie. Et cela se voyait. Génésis pleurait le combattant acharné des entraînements qu'il avait perdu en le confiant à la jeune Soldier, et Angeal appréciait de le voir sourire pour autre chose que les conneries qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Sephiroth apparaissait pour la première fois aux yeux de tous, comme étant…humain.

Et il aurait voulu montrer ce qui le rendait paisible, amical, presque même trop aimable.

Montrer que la femme qui partageait sa vie avait donné un sens à son existence de Soldier.

Puis un jour il prit une décision. Il savait qu'Heaven entraînait les 3d Class avec son amie Envy Bewilder depuis quelques semaines. Il savait aussi qu'elle se montrait intraitable avec ses derniers et que la pitié n'était pas son fort avec les jeunes recrues. Alors il décida de changer cette vision qu'ils avaient d'elle, même si ca ne lui plairait pas.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Heaven regardait le groupe de 3d Class devant elle incapable de manier correctement une arme blanche ou d'utiliser leurs réflexes. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle et Envy tentaient de leur apprendre un semblant de quelque chose.

En vain.

Leur tête était comme une passoire, et les jeunes recrues complètement hystériques préféraient s'intéresser aux chances qu'ils avaient un jour de rencontrer les « grands » de la société plutôt qu'aux fondamentaux de leur métier. Ca piaillait dans tous les sens, et les deux jeunes femmes avaient du mal à contenir leur calme.

Heaven allait leur hurler de se la fermer quand le brouhaha cessa subitement, et la cohorte de 3d Class se mit maladroitement au garde à vous.

La jeune femme vit son amie revêtir de nouveau son masque d'impassibilité, en lui ayant lancé préalablement un sourire niais et un regard complice. Puis Heaven tourna la tête, son cœur fit un bond, et elle comprit pourquoi l'ordre était de nouveau instauré.

Sephiroth, le Général Sephiroth lui-même venait de rentrer dans la training-room.

Le Soldier fit le tour de la salle et passa fièrement devant les recrues ébahies, avant de s'arrêter devant les deux jeunes femmes. Il adressa un signe de tête en guise de bonjour à Envy qui le lui rendit, puis il s'approcha d'Heaven.

Cette dernière s'attendit à la même formalité de politesse, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sentit le jeune homme l'enlacer et lui murmurer tendrement :

« - Je veux qu'ils sachent, je veux pouvoir t'enlacer à chaque instant de la journée sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre. »

Puis il captura lentement ses lèvres en resserrant son étreinte. Heaven se laissa aller à cet élan de douceur et ferma les yeux. Le monde extérieur sembla alors s'effacer, il ne restait plus qu'eux, plus que lui, plus que sa chaleur, son odeur et son amour.

Puis il s'écarta d'elle, brisant ce court instant de partage, avant de plonger ses orbes vertes dans les siennes en lui susurrant un langoureux : « - Je t'aime ».

Heaven frissonna en fixant ses pupilles fendues, puis elle lui sourit et lui répondit un tendre : « - Moi aussi » avant qu'il ne disparaisse sans rien ajouter de plus.

Encore un peu dans sa bulle, Heaven sursauta en entendant brutalement les 3d Class recommencer à piailler, mais cette fois-ci pour « l'exclusivité » à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Dans quelques heures la jeune femme était certaine que l'information aurait fait le tour de la Shinra.

Puis elle surprit le sourire niais d'Envy qui s'était élargit.

« - Quoi ? » demanda Heaven sur la défensive, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte couleur brique.

« - A-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t rien » répondit la Soldier aux pupilles violettes, avant d'éclater de rire.

Heaven sentit le rire monter également en elle, puis elle rejoignit son amie dans son fou rire d'idiotes hystériques.

Médusés, les 3d Class assistaient en direct au pétage de plomb de leurs mentors, qui habituellement, passaient pour les plus sévères de la société. Et bah merde alors. S'ils avaient parié sur cette journée.

Quand Heaven se fut calmée, elle se mit à réfléchir et se dit que finalement c'était la meilleure chose qu'il y avait à faire. Parce qu'elle avait le droit elle aussi au bonheur, le mieux était de le faire partager, de l'étaler au grand jour pour en profiter pleinement.

Quand elle sortit de la training-room à la fin de l'entraînement, elle vit Cloud l'attendre, appuyé contre le mur.

Il lui fit un léger signe de la main avec un petit sourire gêné. Oui, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour.


	12. Nota Bene

Chers lecteurs & lectrices

J'ai attendu un moment avant de vouloir écrire cette note, mais bon je me lance !

Cette fiction est loin d'être terminée, je refuse, je ME refuse, je refuse de vous faire ca et de vous laisser en plan.

Néanmoins vous avez sûrement remarqué que le chapitre mettait longtemps à arriver.

La raison est simple : je ne sais pas comment écrire les évènements suivants.

Je connais cette histoire par cœur, chaque détail a été écrit durant 2 ans et le reste est dans ma tête, mais je ne sais pas comment vous le faire partager pour que vous l'appréciez à sa juste valeur.

J'ai commencé le chapitre mais sachant que mes partiels me tiendront jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, j'espère vous faire l'immense honneur et cadeau de le terminer pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Pour ceux qui liront cette note, je vous remercie, pour ceux qui se seront lassé d'attendre la suite, je ne leur en veut pas, c'est de ma faute, je ne suis pas à la hauteur de vos impatiences.

Néanmoins j'espère tout de même continuer à lire vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me font chaud au cœur.

Parce que c'est grâce à vous, lecteurs, que nos fictions vivent.

Merci & à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
